Bad End Friends
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Porque ninguno de ellos consiguió su "Final feliz", por eso acabaron donde están, juntos, pero algunas cosas no son tan malas como parecen, después de todo, son "Los amigos del mal final". Crossover Beast Wirt x Bipper x Ice Finn.
1. Beast Wirt

**_Hola gente linda de fanfiction. Antes de empezar solo quería aclarar que estos Bad Ends los he escrito basándome en mis propias impresiones, no sé si coincidirán con las de algun otro o no, pero por favor quisiera que no me acusaran de haberle robado la idea a alguien; solo escribo esto porque me he obsesionado con los Bad End Friends y note una falta de fanfics sobre ellos aquí XD._**

 ** _Los primeros tres capitulos serán los Bad Ends de los tres personajes que voy a utilizar: Wirt, Dipper y Finn. Este es el de Wirt y está narrado en primera persona. Los lyrics de al final son parte de la canción de "Into the Unknow" del soundtrack de Over the Garden Wall._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Over the Garden Wall no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cartoon Network y de_ _Patrick McHale._**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¥Bad *End*Friends*¥

Capítulo 1: BeasT Wirt

-Greg, ¡Greg!- grito desesperado al ver a mi hermanito cubierto por todas esas ramas.

-Wirt…-me responde abriendo sus cansados ojos, apenas consciente- lo hice, vencí a La Bestia…

La Bestia. Debí saberlo, todo es culpa de esa maldita abominació- No, esto es mi culpa y solo mía; si tan solo no me hubiera enojado con Greg, si tan solo hubiera dejado que sus amables palabras me alcanzaran… si tan solo no hubiera perdido la esperanza.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Greg- me disculpo comenzando a sollozar- yo debí ser…- ¿ser qué? ¿Una persona más alegre? ¿Ser más fuerte? ¿Ser un mejor hermano?

Greg ya no me escucha, ha vuelto a cerrar sus ojos y me temo lo que aquello pueda significar.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí- me insta Beatrice.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, comenzando a jalar las ramas sin éxito, los sollozos cada vez se acumulan más en mi garganta, siento la desesperación comiéndome desde el fondo de mi corazón y es eso más que otra cosa es lo que me asusta.

-Él va estar bien, Wirt- la azulejo intenta animarme, pero algo en el fondo de mi alma me dice que no, no va estar bien.

Escuchamos un sonido y al voltear vemos al Leñador caer al suelo, La Bestia a pocos metros de él, oculta en las sombras, solo visibles sus grandes y vacíos ojos blancos.

- _ **Dame mi linterna**_ -me ordena.

-¿Tú linterna?- repito confuso; si es SU linterna, ¿por qué el Leñador la traía consigo todo este tiempo?

-No, la necesitamos- niega Beatrice firmemente.

-Sí, me la quedare, necesito llevar a Greg a casa- digo, aunque sigo pensando en porqué La Bestia quiere tanto la linterna, quizás pueda utilizarla para mi ventaja.

- _ **Tú hermano está demasiado débil para ir a casa. Pronto se convertirá en parte de mi bosque**_ -dictamina La Bestia como si nada, como si la vida de mi hermano no estuviera pendiendo de un hilo.

-¡No dejare que eso pase!- exclamo firmemente, empero no tengo ninguna manera de arreglar lo que pasa.

- _ **Bien, en ese caso**_ \- dice La Bestia con su voz profunda- _**Quizás podamos hacer un trato.**_ \- ofrece mandando escalofríos por mi espalda.

Le miró confuso, pero intrigado. Cualquier cosa por salvar a Greg.

-¿Un trato?- pregunto.

\- _**Puedo colocar su espíritu en la linterna**_ \- explica y miro el objeto en cuestión, de una u otra forma todo siempre regresa a la linterna, pero ¿por qué?- _**Mientras la llama este encendida, él vivirá en ella. Toma la tarea de ser el portador de la linterna, o ve a tu hermano perecer.**_

Ahí está otra vez, está obsesionado con mantener la linterna encendida, es casi como si… como si su alma fuera la que está dentro, ¡Eso es!

Doy un suspiro, no sé qué pasara conmigo, pero si esto le da una oportunidad a Greg para irse, lo hare.

Me volteo un momento para ver a Beatrice y le susurro:

-En cuanto tengas oportunidad saca a Greg de aquí.

Diciendo esto saco de mi bolsillo las tijeras mágicas y las dejo caer en la nieve.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- chilla Beatrice al ver que me dirijo hacia La Bestia.- ¡Wirt, no!

Camino los pocos pasos que me separan de La Bestia. Una de mis manos sostiene la linterna, mientras que la otra casi casualmente se posa cerca del cristal que protege la delicada flama del cruel viento.

-¡No caigas en sus trucos!- esta vez es el Leñador quien grita en mi dirección.

- _"No lo haré"_ \- pienso haciendo como que no lo oigo.

Algo en mi mirada delata mis verdaderas intenciones, porque en cuanto cruzo ojos con La Bestia esta gruñe.

 _ **-¡Niño insolente!-**_ vocifera y un manto de oscuridad nos rodea, aislando cualquier ruido, visión o sensación del mundo exterior- _**¿Estás listo para ver la verdadera oscuridad?**_ \- pregunta con tono amenazante.

Tiemblo. Tengo miedo. Sin embargo, eso no me detiene para continuar con mi plan.

 _-"Por favor, que esto funcione, no importa que pase conmigo, pero que Greg pueda volver a casa"_ \- pienso sin saber muy bien a quien le hablo- ¿Y tú-? -tengo que aclararme la garganta para tragar el nudo que se me ha hecho en ella- ¿Y tú estás listo para verla?- cuestiono abriendo en la linterna y sin dudar apagándola de un soplido.

- _ **¡NO! ¡NO!**_ \- chilla La Bestia cerniéndose sobre mí en un intento inútil de detenerme, siento sus garras sobre mis hombros, clavándose en mi carne- _**¡No dejare que te vayas!**_ \- grita y su voz resuena en mis orejas.

-No me importa- le respondo con una sonrisa llena de dolor, tanto por las heridas como porque repentinamente tengo la certeza de que no volveré a ver a Greg.

La Bestia me suelta dando un rugido desgarrador que podría helar la sangre, posiblemente helaría la mía sino fuera porque estoy lidiando con una sensación quemante en mi pecho.

Siento que me ahogo y toso en un vano intento de despejar mis pulmones, aprieto la linterna contra mi pecho al sentir un agudo dolor en mi cabeza; el calor se vuelve insoportable, concentrándose en mi pecho y por un instante estoy seguro de que mi corazón va estallar y que la oscuridad me va a tragar.

Repentinamente el dolor y el calor se van, comienzo a sentir de nueva cuenta el frío del invierno a mí alrededor y una luz yace en mi mano: La linterna, una vez más encendida.

Sin mucho esfuerzo concluyo que la que ahora arde ahí es mi alma. Extrañamente no me encuentro muy preocupado por ese hecho, de hecho, no me encuentro preocupado por nada, mis emociones parecen estar anestesiadas, siguen ahí, pero difusas; en su lugar mi atención se concentra en mi mano: se ha vuelto nudosa, de largos dedos como ramas.

¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Me he convertido en la nueva Bestia?

 **-** _ **Muy listo niño, crees haberme derrotado, pero solo me has quitado la mitad de mi ser**_ \- oigo la voz de La Bestia como el viento en mis oídos- _**sin embargo, te has atado a la linterna, no eres humano ni Bestia. Algún día te descuidaras, descuidaras la linterna, y entonces volveré**_ \- con esa amenaza su presencia me abandona.

Una vez más hay una falta de miedo en mí. Basta con que sea cuidadoso y todo estará bien.

Con mi linterna alumbro el lugar donde estaban Beatrice y Greg, encontrando solo ramitas; mi expresión no muda, pero me siento feliz, se han ido a casa a salvo.

Comienzo a caminar. Debo acostumbrarme a estos bosques. Ahora Lo Desconocido es mi hogar… y por una vez en mi vida no le tengo miedo a lo desconocido.

 _But where have we come, /Pero, ¿a dónde hemos ido?_

 _And where shall we end? /_ _¿Y dónde acabaremos?_

 _If dreams can't come true, /Si los sueños no se pueden volver realidad_

 _Then why not pretend? /_ _Entonces ¿por qué no fingir?_

 _Oh how the gentle wind, /Oh, como el gentil viento_

 _Beckons through the leaves, /llama a través de las hojas_

 _As autumn colors fall. /Mientras los colores del otoño caen_

 _Dancing in a swirl, /Bailando en un remolino_

 _Of golden memories, /de memorias doradas_

 _The loveliest lies of all, /Las mentiras más encantadoras de todas_

 _The loveliest, lies of all. /_ _Las mentiras más encantadoras de todas._


	2. Bipper

_**Este es el Bad End de Dipper, o mejor dicho, Bipper. Los lyrics de al final son de la canción "A sadness runs through him" de The Hoosiers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¥ Bad*End*Friends¥

Capítulo 2: Bipper

En vano, todos sus intentos de comunicarse con Mabel habían sido en vano; su hermana se encontraba tan absorta en sus planes y en impresionar a su "chico perfecto" que llamar su atención había sido inútil.

Ahora se encontraba impotente mirando como Bill se hacía con el diario.

-Dipper ¿estás listo para tu escena?- le pregunto Mabel al que creía su hermano.

-Más listo no podría estar Sh- Mabel-contesto el demonio disfrazado de niño con una sonrisa perturbadora, pero en la cual la castaña no se fijó.

-¡Muy bien, sales en un minuto bro-bro!-sentenció Mabel corriendo hacia otro lugar a revisar que todo estuviera yendo perfecto.

 _-¡Ya tienes el diario, deja en paz a Mabel!_ \- grito un incorpóreo Dipper siendo escuchando solo por el demonio.

-Ohhh, solo te estoy haciendo un favor Pinetree, deja de gritar tanto- contesto Bill ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

- _¿F-favor? ¿De qué estás hablando?_ \- interrogó el niño con voz preocupada.

-Solo le voy a demostrar a Shooting Star lo mal hermana que ha sido- explico el demonio riéndose entre dientes antes de ir a su lugar en el escenario.

 _-¡Espera! ¡Noooo!_ \- grito Dipper yendo detrás de Bill aunque no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡Buenas noches, sacos de carne!- grito Bill atrayendo atención hacia su persona- Sé que esto no estaba planeado, pero es necesario que haga esta pausa para hablarles de una persona muy especial-

-¡Dipper! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- exclamó Mabel en un susurró desde uno de los lados del escenario.

-Y esa persona es… ¡Mabel Pines! ¡La niña que es responsable de todo esto!- prosiguió Bill como si nada- Sin ella mis planes pudieron ser destruidos-

La gente miraba al chico poseído con expresiones confundidas y Mabel murmuró un pequeño "Dipper" tan perdida como el resto de la gente.

\- Pero gracias a que es egoísta, a que le preocupa más sus ambiciones, a que no ayudo a su hermano ¡Es que yo estoy aquí!- terminó creando una flama azul en la palma de su mano.

-Bill… ¡Bipper!- exclamó Mabel comprendiendo la situación- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?! - exigió saber corriendo hacia el demonio.

-Nada que no hubieras podido evitar, Shooting Star- contesto Bill preparándose para atacarla en cuanto se acercara lo suficiente.

 _-¡Mabel cuidado!_ \- grito Dipper viendo las intenciones del otro, pero obviamente su hermana no podía oírlo, así que en un movimiento desesperado se lanzó hacia su cuerpo.

 _ **-¡¿Pinetree?!**_ \- exclamó el demonio triangular al sentir el espíritu que ahora peleaba contra él dentro del cuerpo del gemelo Pines- _**¿¡Qué intentas hacer?!**_ \- reclamó fúrico.

- _Sacarte de mi cuerpo, eso es lo que voy a hacer_ \- respondió Dipper haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sacar al demonio de su cuerpo.

- _ **¿Por qué siquiera lo intentas, Pinetree?**_ \- cuestiono Bill conteniendo los intentos del castaño- _**¿Qué no ves que solo se burlan de ti y te utilizan?**_

 _-¡Tú también me has engañado!_ \- rebatió Dipper sin hacer caso de las palabras del demonio.

- _ **¡Soy un demonio, no oculto lo que soy!**_ \- dijo Bill- _**¡Al menos yo no finjo ser parte de tu familia para luego traicionarte!**_ \- el ente onírico le mostro imágenes de como Mabel lo había ignorado, de cómo tanta gente se burlaba de él e incluso de algunas de las cosas que su tío Stan le había ocultado.

 _-Es-Esto es…_ \- murmuró Dipper analizando la información que le acababa de proporcionar.

-.-.-.

-¿Bro-bro?- llamó Mabel mortalmente asustada.

Hasta hacia unos instantes su hermano había estado peleando con Bill por el control de su cuerpo o algo así, puesto que se había estado retorciendo como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima; sin embargo, repentinamente se había quedado totalmente quieto, asustándola aún más si se podía.

La gente en el teatro no decía nada, no sabiendo que diablos pasaba.

-¿Sí, Mabel?- contesto Dipper levantando la mirada, sus ojos de vuelta a su color chocolate.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la gemela Pines dejando que la preocupación y el alivio la llenaran.

-Pronto lo estaré- dijo Bipper poniéndose en pie, sus ojos volviendo a ser de un brillante amarillo- tan pronto como consigamos lo que necesitamos.

Mabel retrocedió, ese no era su hermano. Ya no más.

-Ven aquí, Shooting Star, es hora de que aprendas tu lección- dijo Bipper encendiendo más fuego azul, su voz una combinación entre la de Bill y la de Dipper.

 _Las personas son marionetas que se unen con un hilo_

 _Hay una hermosa tristeza corriendo a través de él_

 _Mientras me pide que le rece al Dios en que no cree_

 _Una y otra vez los niños son criados para volverse hombres_

 _Impacientes empiezan, temerosos terminan_

 _Pero había un hombre ansiando el mañana_

 _Él bebió, pero finalmente se ahogó en su pena_

 _Él no podía romper la tensión superficial_

 _El buscó en el lugar equivocado por redención_

 _No me mires con esos ojos_

 _Intente cortar los lazos_

 _Da marcha atrás al tiempo que lo arrastró_

 _Pero él no puede ser salvado_

 _Una tristeza corre a través de él_

 _A través de él_


	3. Ice Finn

_**Hola a todos de Nuevo, aquí traigo el último de los capítulos de Bad End, en el siguiente los chicos por fin se conocerán ¡Wiiii!**_

 _ **Este es el Bad End de Ice Finn. Note que la mayoría de versiones se basan en el momento en que Jake pide su deseo, pero yo lo hecho basándome en el episodio de "Crossover" (que por cierto, pienso que es una pasada), espero haberlo hecho bien.**_

 _ **Los lyrics de al final son de la canción "After the end of the World" de Tryhardninja.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece es propiedad de Cartoon Network y Pendleton Ward.**_

 _ **Una mención honorifica y un agradecimiento a pandora1496 por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y seguirla ¡Muchas gracias, eres un amor!**_

 _ **Ahora sí, al capitulo.**_

¥Bad*End*Friends¥

Capítulo 3: Ice Finn

-¡Oh vamos, ese es el Lich!- grita aquel perro mágico que extrañamente se parece a Jake- ¡Es malvado! ¡Y ni siquiera intenta ocultarlo!

Aquello parece remover algo en su mente, no obstante Los susurros no le dejan concentrarse.

 _ **-**_ _"Congelar, congelar"_ \- repite la voz de la corona.

 **-Liberar** -dice Jake… espera, Jake no hablaba ¿o sí? No lo recuerda, pero ese era Jake ¿verdad?

Sus dudas son alejadas cuando ve al maldito de Big Destiny intentar escapar y lo congela por instinto, entonces se da cuenta de lo que trata de hacer el chico con el gorro blanco.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le grita fúrico- ¡Traidor!- sentencia lanzando un rayo contra él, ¿qué no se daba cuenta de que todo lo hacía para protegerlos? ¿Para llevarlos a un lugar mejor?

-¡Jake, vamo-!- decía el chico del gorro antes de que lo congelara a media frase.

-¡Sucios delincuentes!- les dice acercándose para tomar el Enchiridion de vuelta.

-¡No somos una banda!- rebatió el perro mágico-¡Ese eres tú! ¡Ahhh!- grita al ver a Jak- ¿era Jake? No, el Lich, el otro perro así lo había llamado.

El Lich atrapa al perro con una de sus manos y con un " **Duerme"** lo desmaya.

¿Aquello estaba bien? Ya no estaba tan seguro

- _"Congela, congela todo, congela a todos"_ \- Los susurros no cesan, le hacen muy difícil la tarea de pensar.

No, Jake o no Jake, es su compañero, como tal debe confiar en él.

-¡Dame!- exige arrancando el libro de las manos del chico del gorro.

 **-Tráeme el libro** \- ordena el Lich.

-Okay, compañero- responde cargando el Enchiridion de vuelta al altar- ¿Ahora vamos a salvar el mundo?

El Lich no contesta a su pregunta, lo cual manda un estremecimiento por su espalda que nada tiene que ver con la nieva corriendo por sus venas o el frío circundante.

- _"Todo estará bien ¿verdad? Salvaremos a todos ¿verdad?"_ \- se pregunta, pero dentro de su mente no hay respuesta ni palabras amables, solo Los susurros con sus incesantes deseos de cubrirlo todo con nieve y, muy en lo profundo, una culpa y miedos dolorosamente fuertes.

Las gemas se posicionan en sus respectivos huecos, dejando solo el más grande para la joya de su corona.

Tan solo tenía que ponerla y podrían ir a otra dimensión, una mejor dimensión, una donde todos pudieran vivir en paz… ¿cierto?

-Iremos a un lugar mejor ¿verdad?- le pregunta al Lich llevando su mano hacia la gema central de su corona.

El Lich no le contesta, algo que ya le estaba dando mala espina.

-Todos viviremos ¿verdad?- insiste, esta vez dando un paso hacia atrás.

 **-Pon la gema en su lugar** \- ordena el Lich y por primera vez se da cuenta de lo aterradora que es su voz.

-¡No! ¡No lo hare hasta que me respondas!- se niega rotundamente lazando una rayo de hielo contra el Lich.

En ese mismo instante una especie de enredadera sale de la mano del chico del gorro golpeando al Lich directamente junto al rayo que él había invocado; el malvado ser sale volando unos metros.

 **-Morirás. No importa a donde vayas, siempre morirás** \- le dice el Lich mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos muertos.

-¡MENTIROSO!- grita en desesperación creando una enorme bola de nieva que lanza contra el Lich, congelándolo completamente.

Respira agitadamente, siente las lágrimas quemarle los ojos, necesita pensar y por eso lleva sus manos hacia la corona para quitársela.

 _-"No, NO, ¡no te atrevas niño!_ \- chillan Los susurros, pero los ignoran y en un solo movimiento quita el aro de oro de su cabeza.

El frío le atraviesa con fuerza, sin embargo, no con tanta como la culpa. Recuerda, ahora recuerda lo que hizo, recuerda que todo es su culpa, él le trajo la ruina y la miseria a su mundo ¿y todo por qué? Por no escuchar lo que otros decían.

Saca la gema de la corona y la coloca en el Enchiridion, este brilla y lanza una especie de rayo abriendo el portal que supuestamente llevaba a otras dimensiones, por lo que sabía terminaría en el Infierno cuando saltara dentro.

Mira a su alrededor, más específicamente al cubo de hielo donde está su familia. Ni el Infierno podía ser peor que lo que había creado.

Tenía que irse.

Tenía que alejarse.

O solo les causaría más daño.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclama el chico del gorro que aún se pelea con un poco de hielo alrededor de sus pies que la enredadera no pudo romper.

-Ir a otro lugar- responde tomando la gema de la corona, no va a dejar que nadie la tenga, es su carga que llevar.

Al mismo tiempo que quita la gema de su lugar salta al portal antes de que se cierre. Tiene una horrible sensación de vértigo, de estar pasando por un tubo muy estrecho, grita, pero no puede escuchar su propia voz.

Cuando cree que ya no puede soportarlo, cae al suelo.

Mira a su alrededor, aun abrazando la corona contra su pecho.

Parece estar cerca de un bosque, no hay ni un alma a la vista.

¿No hay nadie aquí? Mejor así, no tendrá la oportunidad de herir a nadie, sin embargo, tampoco quiere estar solo así que comienza a caminar, buscando alguien que le haga compañía.

 _Un reloj de arena lleno de errores_

 _Las arenas del tiempo_

 _Nos apartaron_

 _Cada horizonte que cazamos_

 _Se vuelve lo mismo_

 _Que donde empezamos_

 _¿Así que a donde corremos_

 _Encontramos un lugar para escondernos_

 _Cuando la enfermedad_

 _Ya está adentro?_

 _(…)_

 _Dime ¿cómo vivimos_

 _Después del fin del mundo?_


	4. Tenedor, Corona y Linterna

_**¡Hola a todos, personitas hermosas de Fanfiction! ˄˄ ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y si no, pues que al menos este nuevo capítulo les alegre un poco el día.**_

 _ **¡Por fin! Me moría por escribir este capítulo, es aquí donde los chicos se conocerán y empezaran esa rara amistad por la que se conocen los Bad End Friends; de hecho, hay algo que quizás debí decir un poco antes (pero siendo la olvidadiza y distraída tonta que soy, no lo he hecho), pero esto contendrá un poc- bueno, ¿para qué me hago? Tendrá bastante romance entre los chicos, poco a poquito, pero sí, ahí estará, nunca puedo evitar meter relaciones chicoxchico en mis historias, sorry.**_

 _ **Así que si alguien tiene problemas con eso o no le gustan esa clase de cosas, bueno, lo siento por no haber avisado antes XP.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Sora Natsumiku G27 por su favorito y follow, y a Deahtz y a Yessika katerine por sus Reviews ¡Los quiero a todos! Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, vayamos al capítulo.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Capítulo 4: Tenedor, Corona y Linterna**

Bipper estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, casi literalmente. No podía creer que el maldito de Stanley se hubiera atrevido a quemar el primer diario ¡No después de los 30 años que había pasado intentando traer de vuelta a Sixier!

Ahora sus planes de destrucción dimensional estaban arruinados.

Hablando de destrucción, Gravity Falls no había quedado muy bien después de que había soltado su ira. Casi todo había ardido y uno que otro cuerpo yacía en el suelo.

Dipper todavía era muy nuevo en eso de matar y aun le asqueaba un poco la cantidad de sangre que podía perder un ser humano, pero también se estaba volviendo muy diestro para matar con un simple tenedor.

Claro, Pine Tree era piadoso y le había hecho dejar con vida a sus seres cercanos; a cambio, no había sido tan quisquilloso con personas desconocidas o con gente que lo había tratado particularmente mal.

Gideon no había quedado reconocible después de que fuera por su diario.

Con todo, se había divertido bastante y corromper a Pine Tree era más satisfactorio de lo que hubiera imaginado. Tanto era así que no se veía abandonando al niño ni siquiera ahora que sus planes estaban malogrados; era mejor que nada y además Pine Tree estaba de acuerdo.

-O-Oh, este lugar está más destrozado que mi dimensión- dijo una voz temblorosa- ¿a dónde he ido a parar?

Volteo hacia el origen de la voz y se encontró con un chico de unos dieciséis años, cabello rubio platino casi blanco, gorro blanco con orejas, mochila verde y que abrazaba protectoramente una corona.

-¿H-Hola?- saludo el rubio dudoso, pero intentando sonreír.

Nunca había visto a aquel muchacho, que por cierto era un poco más alto que él, lo cual quería decir…

-Qué pronto habrá un cadáver de ojos azules- dijo prendiendo un fuego azul en su mano derecha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wirt se detuvo a medio paso. Aquella parte del bosque no la reconocía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había caminado?

Se había dado cuenta que en su nuevo estado de Semi-Bestia no tenía que dormir, o al menos no tanto como un humano; sin problemas podía pasar varios días al hilo sin pegar ojo.

Eso le había dado la libertad de pasear todo lo que quisiera y pronto los paisajes lo habían inducido a componer varios poemas en su cabeza, algunos incluso recitándoles en voz alta ahora que ya no le importaba quien lo oyera.

Se había enfrascado tanto en el mundo de los versos que no había sentido el paso del tiempo y mucho menos a donde lo habían llevado sus pies.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí. Seguía siendo un bosque, pero definitivamente tenía un aire menos melancólico que los bosques de Lo Desconocido.

Justo cuando estaba pensando si era buena idea o no dar media vuelta un agudo chillido llego hasta sus oídos, el cual fue prontamente seguido por una figura proveniente de unos arbustos a su derecha.

La figura resulto ser un pequeño rubio de gorro blanco y expresivos ojos azules.

-¡Ayúdame, sálvame! ¡Quiere mi corona!- sollozo el rubio con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

El chiquillo se escondió a su espalda como quien se esconde de un monstruo o de un animal salvaje.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar, pero una voz aclaro su inconclusa pregunta.

-¿Tú corona?- inquirió lo que parecía un niño de unos trece años, cabello café y saltones ojos amarillos- Yo me preocuparía más por mi vida- aseguró quemando las hierbas en su camino con un extraño fuego azul.

Wirt se tensó y extendió un brazo en ademán protector cubriendo al rubio parcialmente.

No sabía que era, pero definitivamente algo en ese niño era inhumano… y peligroso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bipper gruño quedo, aunque sin alterar su sonrisa.

El rubio era presa fácil, sin embargo aquel Ciervo era definitivamente una criatura sobrenatural, una bastante poderosa por lo que podía sentir, pero no era rival para él… si es que tuviera todos poderes consigo.

Todavía podía vencerlo, probablemente, no obstante no estaba de humor para enfrascarse en una pelea larga.

-Vamos Ciervo, no te metas en esto- dijo al ver como cubría protectoramente a su presa- yo lo vi primero, yo me lo quedo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo me has llamado?- pregunto la entidad del bosque molesta, aunque su tono no lo indicara.

- _Okay, esto va mal_ \- le dijo Dipper a Bill desde su mente compartida- _si queremos que nos dé al rubio, debemos dejar de molestarlo._

Bill estaba de acuerdo, lamentablemente su boca no.

-¿No te gusta Ciervo? ¿Qué tal Luciérnaga entonces?- inquirió burlescamente señalando la linterna que cargaba el otro.

Ciervo no mudo su expresión, empero sus extraños ojos multicolor adquirieron un brillo parecido al de la linterna; se sentían como si lo estuvieran escaneando con unos rayos-X.

-¿Qué quieres con este niño, demonio?- le interrogo el de la linterna.

-Nada que sea de tu interés, Ciervo- contesto mordaz.

-Si tu razón es válida puede que lo piense, pero si no hablas no dejare que lo toques- le insistió Ciervo.

-Oh vaya, una bestia con moral, eso es nuevo- dijo riéndose.- No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, así que mejor apártate- le amenazo reavivando su fuego azul.

-Sé que estoy lidiando con un demonio de los sueños poseyendo a un niño bastante inteligente- respondió Ciervo sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.- Si soy sincero, me asustas un poco, pero afortunadamente tienes la boca muy grande y eres fácil de provocar.

Diciendo esto Ciervo hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano y en un instante sintió como era amarrado de pies, manos y cuello por lo que parecían raíces de árboles.

-S-Serás bastardo- gruño Bipper.

-Prefiero pensar que soy inteligente- respondió la bestia.- Vámonos- le dijo al rubio antes de comenzar a marcharse.

-¡Como si fuera a dejarte!- exclamó el demonio soltando uno de sus brazos y lanzando una bola de fuego directamente hacia la cara del otro.

Hubo un pequeño estallido seguido del sonido siseante de algo que se derrite muy rápido.

Tanto Bipper como Wirt voltearon a ver al rubio, quien ahora llevaba puesta la corona y un aura helada lo rodeaba.

El joven había creado una columna de hielo para proteger al portador de la linterna; esta ahora se encontraba medio derretida por el impacto con el fuego azul.

-G-Gracias- agradeció Wirt, su sorpresa se reflejaba ligeramente en su rostro.

-D-De nada u-umm- el chico rubio hizo una pausa no sabiendo su nombre.

-Wirt, emm, Beast Wirt- le proporciono el más alto, llamándose por primera vez a sí mismo como "Bestia".

-Finn M-Mer- intento recordar el de ojos azules- Ice Finn- dijo finalmente.

Los dos chicos se miraron unos momentos, hasta que la voz del otro presente los interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, y yo soy Bipper, que lindo-dijo con tono sarcástico- Ahora, ¿me harían el favor de irse a dormir?- inquirió tronando los dedos, con lo cual los otros dos cayeron instantáneamente dormidos.

 _-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?_ \- pregunto Dipper.

-Podrían ser de ayuda, vamos a hacer un trato con ellos- contesto Bill con un tinte malicioso en sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí llega! Espero les haya gustado y les haya aclarado algunas dudas que parecían tener. Aun así, debo aclarar unas cuantas cosas:**_

 _ ***Como se habrán dado cuenta deje algunos nombres en inglés, como es el caso de Sixier (Seis dedos en español) que es el apodo de Ford según la rueda de Bill, Pine tree (Pino) y "Beast" (Bestia), los deje así porque me gusta más como suenan en inglés XD.**_

 _ ***"¿Por qué Finn fue a dar a Gravity Falls?" Se preguntaran, la razón es simple: Gravity Falls atrae las anomalías y rarezas, no sería para nada raro que el portal multidimensional eligiera exactamente ese punto al entrar a esta dimensión. En cuanto a cómo es que Wirt fue a dar ahí, bien, eso ni yo lo sé, quizás los bosques de Lo Desconocido y Gravity Falls estaban de alguna forma conectados.**_

 _ ***Otra cosa que quiero que sepan de una vez es la altura y edad, que al menos yo manejo, para los personajes:**_

 _ **-Wirt es el más alto, no solo porqué era bastante alto como humano sino que aparte al convertirse en La Bestia creció un poco más y tiene 15 años, no es el más grande de los tres, pero si el más maduro.**_

 _ **-Finn es el segundo más alto, media cabeza más abajo que Wirt y un par de centímetros más alto que Bipper, tiene 16 años, siendo el mayor de los tres.**_

 _ **-Bipper es el más bajito, cosa que lo irrita en demasía, y corpóreamente tiene 13 años, la edad de Dipper, pero obviamente Bill tiene a-saber-Dios-cuantos-años.**_

 _ ***Y por último los poderes de Bipper. Estos están disminuidos dada su forma física, solo pudiendo crear fuego azul y poder mandar a la gente al Dreamscape (como acaba de hacer con Wirt y Finn) o el mismo irse ahí; Dipper suele compartir su cuerpo con él, pero a veces le da por andar como un espíritu flotante, pudiéndole avisar a Bill sobre los movimientos alrededor, o viceversa, es Bill el que deja a Dipper en el cuerpo y se va en su forma incorpórea.**_

 _ **Y con ese largo breviario cultural yo los dejó ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Bye!**_


	5. Trato para cuatro

_**¡Buenas tardes noches a todos ustedes, queridos lectores! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, el número 5, para ser exactos; por fin se enteraran de porque Bill mando al Mindscape a Wirt y a Finn.**_

 _ **Lo siento por la demora, pero había estado ocupada con mi cumpleaños y otros asuntos que me robaron el tiempo.**_

 _ **Como siempre, agradezco sus Reviews y favoritos ¡Los amo!**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 **Capítulo 5: Trato para cuatro**

Wirt se despertó casi inmediatamente y se encontró a Finn apoyado en su costado, todavía profundamente dormido.

-O-Oye, despierta- le dijo zarandeándolo un poco.

-Umm-se removió el rubio abriendo perezosamente sus ojos- ¿Q-Qué? ¿D-Dónde estamos?- pregunto mirando alrededor, parecían estar en un campo de hierba.

-No tengo ni idea- contesto el más alto parándose y alumbrando las cercanías, aparentemente era de noche, por lo cual los rayos de luz del farol era claros y potentes.

Finn miró a Wirt atentamente, notando como los ojos multicolor del otro parecían brillar con la luz de la linterna.

Wirt notó los ojos azules sobre él y volteó a ver a su acompañante.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó.

-N-No, nada- se apresuró a contestar Finn.

-Anda, te ayudo a levantarte- le dijo el más alto ofreciéndole una mano.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio aceptando la ayuda que se le ofrecía.

-Estás frío- notó la semi-Bestia.

-O-Oh, yo siempre estoy frío- respondió Finn con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes triangulares- e-es parte de traer la corona… creo.-explico.

-Ya veo- dijo Wirt en su voz neutra, no queriendo preguntar más, de cualquier modo no le interesaba la corona.

En ese instante una fuerte y fría brisa corrió por el campo, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos unos momentos.

-¡Así que por fin despertaron!- dijo una voz cantarina y maliciosa muy cerca de ellos.

Al abrir sus ojos Wirt se encontró con un triángulo flotante con un único ojo y vestido de sombrero de copa y corbata.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Wirt retrocediendo un paso para poner algo de distancia entre él y el demonio.

-El nombre es Bill- respondió el demonio triangular.

-Es un triángulo que habla- murmuro Finn todavía sin acostumbrarse a las cosas raras que traía consigo la magia.

-No soy un triángulo que habla, niño-dijo Bill flotando al lado del rubio y golpeándolo ligeramente en la nariz con un dedo- ¡Soy un ser de pura energía sin ninguna debilidad!- exclamó elevándose orgullosamente.

-Pues eso no es lo que parecía mientras peleábamos en el bosque-comentó Wirt astutamente.

-¡No soy ningún niño, tengo dieciséis!- retobo Finn frunciendo el ceño- Te hubiera congelado de haber tenido la oportunidad.-aseguró creando una esfera de nieve en su mano.

-Comparado con un ser que existió para inspirar las pirámides eres un recién nacido- contesto Bill- y la única razón por la que podían conmigo era porque mis poderes están limitados en el cuerpo de Dipper- explicó.

-Cierto, el niño, ¿dónde está?- pregunto Wirt con interés.

-Está en un lugar donde no puedes alcanzarlo, de cualquier manera él no quiere verte- contesto el demonio, su iris volviéndose negra y su pupila de un rojo sangre por un momento.

-Wow, un demonio siendo posesivo por un humano, eso es nuevo-se burló Wirt utilizando las mismas palabras que Bill uso con él hacía un rato; el fantasma de una sonrisa pintándose en sus labios.

Bill solo lo miró con molestia, planteándose la idea de alterar el entorno en algo aterrador solo para quitar aquella sonrisa fantasma de la cara de Ciervo.

-Él tiene un punto- dijo una voz a las espaldas del ente triangular- además, no recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería verlos, de hecho, te dije todo lo contrario.

-¡Pine Tree!- exclamó Bill flotando alrededor del chico.

Wirt y Finn miraron al recién llegado: Definitivamente era el mismo chico con el que se habían cruzado en los bosques, solo que vestía distinto (pantalones cortos, camisa naranja, chaleco azul y una gorra blanca con azul con un pequeño pino dibujado en el frente), no sonreía como un maniaco y sus ojos era de un intenso color mocha en lugar de amarillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó Bill con fastidio, sin embargo, su ojo no cambio a esa otra paleta de colores tan aterradora.

-Asegurándome de que no lo arruines, eres capaz de decir las cosas equivocadas y no conseguir hacer un trato con ellos-contesto el chico con una sonrisa un tanto condescendiente.

-¡Hey! - exclamó Bill cruzándose de brazos en actitud ofendida- ¡He pasado más tiempo del que tu mente mortal puede procesar haciendo tratos!

-La mayoría con humanos- apuntó Pine Tree- dudo que ellos quieran algo como, no sé, fama o dinero ¿o sí?- esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a los otros dos.

-No particularmente, no- respondió Finn mientras que Wirt solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ves?- señalo el chico castaño- además, tienes la condenada costumbre de no cumplir del todo lo que prometes, tengo que asegurarme de que lo hagas- continuo sin darle tiempo al demonio para responder.

-¿Y por qué harías algo cómo eso?- pregunto Bill con falsa mortificación.

-Quiero conocerlos más, parecen buena gente- fue la, un tanto extraña, respuesta del otro.

-Tú también lo pareces- dijo Finn ganándose la inmediata atención del otro chico- aunque claro, estás con un demonio…- agregó como dudando de su propio juicio.

-Y tú tienes una corona que te otorga el poder de congelar a cualquiera-contesto Pine Tree inteligentemente.

Finn se quedó callado unos instantes, su vista perdida en algún recuerdo distante.

-T-Touché-respondió finalmente el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los ojos del chico de la gorra pasaron a Wirt después de devolverle la sonrisa a Finn.

-Y de ti… todavía no estoy seguro de lo que eres- dijo en tono pensativo.

-¿Lo **qué** soy?- repitió el de linterna más divertido que ofendido.- Bien, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de que soy, pero estoy más preocupado por **quién** soy- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-O-Oh, yo no quería ofenderte ni nada parecido- dijo el chico pareciendo avergonzado- es solo que soy muy curioso, me gusta resolver misterios y nunca había visto algo- a alguien como tú- se explicó medio corrigiéndose.

-Ninguna ofensa tomada- dijo Wirt, la sonrisa fantasma haciéndose más notable.

-Aun así quiero disculparme- dijo el chico.

-¡Madre del triángulo, Pine Tree!- exclamó Bill con dramatismo- De verdad creo que estar poseído te ha afectado si empiezas a creer que un chico que congela al tacto y algo que es obviamente una cruza entre un árbol y un humano son buena gente.

Las miradas que le mandaron el rubio y el más alto no eran nada amables.

-Y supongo que andar con un Dorito parlante es mucho mejor-comento Wirt con una ceja levantada.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!- vocifero Bill no solo cambiando el color de su ojo sino también creciendo enormemente.

Era bastante intimidante cuando menos y Wirt se arrepintió inmediatamente de su comentario, colocándose frente a Finn en un intento por protegerlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Finn se puso en guardia sintiéndose muy nervioso, chispas de hielo estallando entre sus dedos.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo… hasta que Dipper estallo en carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Sabía que no era el único que lo pensaba!- el gemelo Pines básicamente estaba aullando en risa- E-Esto es Jajaja tan hilarante, Jajajaja una botana eso e-es lo que eres Bill.

-¡Pine Tree!- exclamó el demonio volviendo a su tamaño estándar, su voz sonaba rara, casi avergonzada, aunque era difícil de decir con la falta de expresión facial.- ¡No me hagas hablarles de la Danza de la Oveja!- amenazo cuando la risa del niño no se detuvo.

Las carcajadas de Dipper se cortaron de tajo siendo reemplazadas por una expresión de mortificación.

-No te atrevas, no volveré a llamarte Dorito, pero no lo digas- casi rogo el chico.

-Okay, solo porque eres tú, Sapling- acepto Bill volviendo a su actitud despreocupada.

-Aunque, sin ser ofensa ni nada, no creo que ese exabrupto haya ayudado en el asunto del trato- comentó Dipper.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada a los otros dos. Wirt se había cruzado de brazos ya un poco harto de estar en aquel lugar mientras que Finn contenía pequeñas risas.

-¡Mi querido Ciervo!- exclamo Bill acercándose al mencionado- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosos que son tus-? ¿Cuernos? ¿Ramas? ¿Lo que sea que sean?- intento halagar con un tono falsamente dulce.

-¿Y alguna vez te han dicho lo malo que eres adulando?- pregunto la Semi-Bestia a su vez rodando sus ojos multicolor.

-Perdónalo, está demasiado acostumbrado a ser al que halagan- se disculpó Dipper- ¿En serio no hay nada que quieres?

Wirt lo pensó un momento, recordando a su hermano, si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más, disculparse, poder despedirse… pero era imposible y aunque no lo fuera, era una mala idea.

-En mi corazón yacen muchos anhelos, pero, al igual que las hojas en otoño, están destinados a perecer-contesto melancólicamente- emm… eso es un no.-agregó medio avergonzado por la respuesta tan poética que había dado.

-Entiendo. U-umm- pensó en algo que decir que no fuera _"eso sonó muy bien"_ \- Soy Dipper Pines, por cierto- se presentó un poco tardíamente.

-Un placer conocerte-contesto Wirt.

-¡Ojos de luz sálvame!- en ese instante Finn casi tacleo al más alto en un intento de esconderse del demonio que lo perseguía- Q-Quiere que pida algo, pero yo no puedo pedir nada, la última vez q-que yo hice lo que quería yo- yo-los ojos azules del muchacho se anegaron en lágrimas y escondió su cara en la capa del otro, incapaz de terminar la frase.

-C-Calma, tranquilo, no tienes por qué pedir nada- lo tranquilizo Wirt pasando una mano por el cabello rubio, al principio con duda después con más confianza al ver que Finn no rechazaba el contacto.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le reclamó Dipper a Bill casi gruñendo.

-¡No fue mi intención!- dijo Bill y por primera vez parecía preocupado- Creí que si Ciervo no pedía nada entonces lo haría Copo de nieve, no esperaba que reaccionará así.

Dipper le mando una mirada de " _Discúlpate en este instante_ ".

Bill se resistió unos instantes a aquella mirada antes de ceder.

-Hey, Copo de Nieve- llamó flotando hasta estar a la altura del rubio- s-sin rencores ¿sí? No era mi intención asustarte, no sabía que era tema delicado para ti.

-¿C-Copo de Nieve?- inquirió Finn levantando un poco su cara.

-¿Eh?- el demonio se quedó estático un momento sin esperarse el comentario- Bueno, sí, te pareces a un copo de nieve, por eso te llamó así.

Finn sonrió un poquito.

-Los copos de nieve son lindos- murmuró el rubio más para sí mismo que para los demás.- Está bien, te perdono.-dijo mirando al demonio y ensanchando más su sonrisa.

- _"¿Me perdona porque lo llamo Copo de nieve?"-_ se preguntó Bill internamente, aunque por fuera le dio su mejor sonrisa a Finn, o bueno, lo que se podía considerar una sonrisa en él.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan tan desesperadamente de nosotros?- interrogó Wirt con voz calmada; había estado a punto de montar en cólera contra el demonio, pero al ver que se disculpaba había cambiado de opinión.

Quizás su cordura de verdad ya era nula o quizás, solo quizás, esos dos no eran tan malos, como fuera, estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato con ellos.

-Bueno, veras, Bill no puede salir del pueblo y al parecer yo tampoco después de que ha utilizado mi cuerpo tanto tiempo- comenzó a explicar Dipper.

Tanto Wirt como Finn lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿P-Pero que podemos hacer nosotros?- quiso saber Finn.

-¿En liberarnos? No mucho, probablemente- respondió Bill.- No obstante, necesitamos alguien que pueda salir, Pine Tree necesita comida y demás.

Dipper asintió.

-Ya estoy trabajando en la fórmula para romper la barrera que nos mantiene encerrados, pero no puedo hacer mucho una vez que muera de inanición-dijo el gemelo Pines con una mueca.- Entonces ¿Qué dicen?

-¡Prometo que esta vez les daré lo que pidan a cambio!- prometió Bill.

Finn y Wirt intercambiaron una mirada pensativa, este último se inclinó un poco para susurrar algo al oído del rubio, se le había ocurrido una idea de que podían pedir. Finn escuchó con atención y asintió con fervor cuando se le pidió su aprobación.

-De acuerdo, haremos un trato con ustedes-anunció Wirt con una ligera sonrisa.- A cambio pedimos que sean nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Dipper y Bill al unísono, los dos harto confundidos.

-Lo que oyeron, si quieren que nosotros les proveamos de comida y otras cosas que necesitan fuera del pueblo ustedes tienen que volverse nuestros amigos- repitió Wirt.- Y como nuestros amigos nos dejaran compartir casa y comida, nos protegeremos los unos a los otros.

-Y los amigos no se traicionan, ni se hacen daño entre ellos- agregó Finn; la cabeza del muchacho podía estar muy trastornada, pero si había algo que recordaba muy claramente era el concepto de amistad.

-¿Tenemos un trato?- pregunto Wirt extendiendo su mano derecha.

El gemelo Pines y el demonio intercambiaron una mirada, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba confiar en otras personas (demasiadas traiciones en sus pasados), pero no tenían otra opción, además ¿no era lógico confiar en otros dos entes muy parecidos a ellos?

Sin decir palabra Bill se unió con Dipper, los ojos de color mocha pasando a amarillo, solo para acentuar el hecho de que eran ambos los que se comprometían.

-Dame esa mano, Ciervo- dijo Bipper creando una llama en su palma.

Así hizo el más alto, un poco preocupado por el fuego, sin embargo este no le quemo. Después de eso fue el turno de Finn para darle la mano a Bipper, el rubio haciéndolo con mucha más convicción, por alguna razón ya empezaba a sentir plena confianza en ambos.

-Listo, ahora ya tenemos un trato- dijo Bipper.- Y es hora de despertar.-agregó tronando los dedos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Esta vez no tengo mucho que agregar, aparte de pedirles un pequeño favor: Verán, yo y unas amigas estamos haciendo rol de los Bad End Friends y queremos contestar preguntas y esas cosas, así que alguno de ustedes tienen preguntas para los chicos ¡No duden en preguntar! Sus preguntas serán contestadas al final del siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir ¡Bye! ¡Lidya fuera!**_


	6. El primer día

_**¡Hola a todos! Después de dos mil años de no actualizar aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, de verdad perdón por la tardanza, pero para cualquiera que lea mis demás historias será obvio que no he estado de vaga :v Al menos puedo decir eso en mi defensa xD**_

 _ **Sin aburrirlos más, dejo que pasen al capítulo.**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 6: El primer día**

Después de despertar a Wirt y a Finn (y después de que le quitarán las ramas de encima), Bipper los guio hasta La Cabaña del Misterio, uno de los pocos edificios en el pueblo que aún se mantienen en pie.

El ojidorado no les mostró mucho de la destrucción de Gravity Falls; aunque realmente no le importaba la opinión de los otros dos, si iba a vivir con ellos lo mejor era no asustarlos mucho.

Una vez dentro los dirigió a la cocina, casi por inercia, el cuerpo de Dipper acostumbrado a ir a aquella habitación cuando hablaba con su hermana y como había estado hablando con Finn aquello lo había hecho sin pensar.

El rubio era buen oyente y no hablaba mucho, lo cual era perfecto, puesto que el ojidorado hablaba como si no hubiera un mañana, dando detalles muy gráficos, la mayoría truculentos.

Esto no molestaba a Mertens, ya había visto suficiente destrucción en su mundo y al ser la mayor parte causada por su propia mano no criticaba a Bipper, de hacho, encontraba cierta fascinación en él al ver lo orgullosos que estaba de las cosas que hacía en lugar de tener miedo como él.

Wirt los seguía con la ligereza y el silencio de una sombra. No era realmente lo que decían, las palabras de Bipper demasiado agresivas para su gusto, en su lugar observaba las expresiones de los otros dos con creciente interés y cariño.

Bipper había sido desconfiado y agresivo en un principio y ahora charlaba animadamente como si los conociera de toda la vida. Y Finn que, por lo poco que había visto, era muy cerrado y se encontraba perdido en un pasado muy distante, parecía estar abriéndose un poco y tener la mente en el presente mientras escuchaba al demonio.

También notaba cambios en sí mismo. Sabía que como humano estaría nervioso ante la posibilidad de que los otros le hablaran o bien estaría partiéndose la cabeza pensando en la mejor forma de intervenir en la conversación; pero en aquel momento estaba tranquilo, contento de observarlos. No dijo ni una palabra hasta después de unos minutos de estar en la cocina.

-¿Puedo?- interrogó dirigiéndose al ojidorado y señalando el refrigerador- me gustaría saber que tantos víveres tenemos-

-¿Uh?- Bipper parecía un poco confuso, tan metido estaba en su relato-¡Oh! Claro; revisa lo que quieras Ramitas- dijo una vez que comprendió a que se refería.

La semi-bestia frunció un poco el ceño. Ciertamente se encontraba con sus emociones más en calma que nunca antes, pero igualmente los apodos le tocaban una fibra sensible.- ¿Ahora soy "Ramitas"?- inquirió el castaño haciendo una ligera inflexión en la última palabra.

-Sip, pensé primero en Ramas, pero era un poco brusco así que mejor Ramitas- aclaró e demonio

-A mí me gusta más Ojos de Luz- comentó Finn mirando a Wirt con una sonrisa ligera.

-¿Ojos de Luz?- interrogó el más alto, cierto que ya había oído esa palabra en labios del rubio, pero hasta ahora se le había ocurrido preguntar por ella.

-Sí, tus ojos brillan como tu linterna- explicó Finn algo cohibido, aunque no estaba seguro del porque- son lindos-

-Cierto y tienen bonitos colores, únicos diría yo- concordó Bipper sin pensar, solo hasta que las palabras dejaron su boca se dio cuenta de que acababa de dar un cumplido sincero sin ninguna clase de motivo ulterior.

Wirt tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su boca no se abriera en completo asombro o diera cualquier otra señal de su abyecta sorpresa, sin embargo los mismos ojos de los que estaban hablando se abrieron un poco más.

-Uh, g-gracias, yo de ninguna manera los habría llamado lindos o únicos pero gracias- dijo sin saber muy bien que quería decir, por lo visto eso era algo que no había cambiado: las palabras lo abandonaban cuando más las necesitaba- ustedes…ustedes también tienen un bello color de ojos, por cierto, un dorado que haría palidecer al del oro y el azul más puro que he visto, si, definitivamente buenos colores- por lo visto también que su boca soltara las cosas más vergonzosas cuando estaba nervioso.

La semi-bestia entonces le dio la espalda, abriendo el refrigerador y revisando su contenido como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se perdió totalmente de la reacción de los otros dos.

Finn bajo la mirada sintiéndose raro y con una sensación extraña en su pecho y cara, les contó un poco darse cuenta de que sentía cálido a pesar del frío que lo seguía a todos lados.

Por su parte Bipper se puso recto como un palo y parpadeo un par de veces, luego comenzó a sentirse sudoroso y muy nervioso.

"-¿Qué es esto, Pine Tree?"- preguntó Bill mentalmente

"-N-No es nada"- contestó el chico Pines; aunque podía saberlo por sus experiencias pasadas con Wendy, decidió ignorarlo

-Bueno, a mí me parece que hay bastante comida aquí- sentenció Wirt algo más calmado, pero aun sin mirarlos, en su lugar revisando el interior de algunas alacenas- ¿cuánto tiempo has estado solo?

-Dos días. Pero solo he comido lo que no se tiene que freír o calentar mucho- informó Bipper- Pine Tree no es muy bueno en la cocina.

-¡Hey!- reclamó Dipper indignado.

-y tampoco yo lo soy- agregó el ojidorado para calmarlo.

-¿Y tú, Finn?- cuestionó el castaño.

-Yo… no puedo recordar la última vez que comí- admitió el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo- dijo Wirt lentamente, preocupado por el estado de los estómagos de los otros dos- Una suerte que yo sepa cocinar-aseveró sacando algunos ingredientes de las alacenas y el refrigerador.- Por ahora algo sencillo debería servir- murmuró para sí mismo- ¿qué tal suenan unos hotcakes?- interrogó, por fin volteando a ver sus compañeros.

Por respuesta los estómagos de ambos chicos gruñeron.

Wirt sonrió un poquito.

-Tomaré eso como una afirmación- dijo el más alto comenzando a hacer la mezcla.

Por unos segundos la cocina se quedó en silencio.

-Y dime, Ramitas- comenzó Bipper a quien la curiosidad le estaba picando desde hacía rato- ¿Cómo terminaste así? – interrogó señalando al mayor en general.

Wirt se tensó un instante, todavía un poco sensible ante la pérdida de su humanidad y la oportunidad de volver a su casa. No obstante se suponía que ahora ellos tres eran amigos ¿y los amigos no se contaban esa clase de cosas? Intentando concentrarse en la comida para controlar sus nervios y comenzó a hablar:

-Es una historia algo larga y espero no aburrirlos…supongo que todo llegó a su culmen la noche de Halloween, verán, estaba esta chica que me gustaba, Sara, y yo…

Y así con una facilidad que no hubiera creído posible, narró todas sus experiencias de antes y en Lo Desconocido sin limitarse solo a contar los hechos sino describiendo los sentimientos y pensamientos que lo habían embargado en cada momento: su nerviosismo por darle la cinta a Sara, su odio irracional hacia Greg, lo dolido que se había sentido por la traición de Beatrice, el miedo y la frustración de no saber cómo volver a casa y la calma con que había aceptado su destino al enfrentarse a La Bestia.

-He estado vagando desde entonces, mantengo mi linterna encendida con el aceite que mana de mis cuernos al cortarlos y…eso es todo- termino- aunque no estoy seguro de cómo llegué aquí- agregó esperando que los otros dos dijeran algo.

-Gravity Falls atrae naturalmente las rarezas- dijo Bipper pensativo- no sería del todo imposible que ambas dimensiones conectaran-

-Creí que era una especie de limbo entre la vida y la muerte- comento Wirt quien ya recordaba el cómo había terminado en Lo Desconocido.

-También loes, pero solo para las almas a las que se les da una oportunidad de corregir sus errores- explicó el demonio con una sonrisa conocedora- algunas se quedan aquí, se les pasa su tiempo para volver a casa, pero tampoco continúan, hay otras que lo hacen, unas más logran volver- enumero y en un extraño impulso agregó- y otras raras como tú se sacrifican para dejar que alguien más se vaya- otra vez estaba diciendo cosas que no le beneficiaban en nada; se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- aun más raro es que alguien encuentre una salida, pero, como ya dije, Gravity Falls se conoce por atraer las rarezas- concluyó

El ojidorado no agregó que en su dimensión de origen el más alto había muerto y que nunca encontrarían su cuerpo, pues al pasar de dimensión lo había recuperado; todo porque suponía que a Wirt le podría deprimir la mención de su muerte, y a todo esto ¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que el otro sintiera?

Wirt no pensaba e su muerte, desde el instante en que había apagado la linterna de la Bestia sabía lo que le iba a ocurrir, estaba en paz con ese hecho. En su lugar estaba terminando de preparar los hotcakes mientras meditaba la información dada por el demonio, un poco triste de saber que la gente que había conocido eran almas atrapadas en un limbo, sin poder continuar, empero no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellas.

-Eso podría explicar también porque yo también terminé aquí- dijo Finn de repente, había escuchado atentamente lo dicho por Bipper y en algún momento se había perdido en recuerdos de su mundo.

Esto trajo de regreso algo que Wirt había pensado en preguntarlo, pero no había estado seguro de hacerlo.

-No importa si no quieren contestar, está bien, pero…- comenzó el más alto sirviéndole una buena ración de hotcakes a cada uno de ellos y buscando algo que ponerles en las alacenas; encontrando un frasco de mermelada de fresa, otro de miel de maple y un poco de cajeta en el fondo de un envase- a mí también me gustaría saber cómo llegaron aquí- pidió con voz amable.

Bipper y Finn se lo pensaron unos instantes y para darles tiempo Wirt se entretuvo poniendo a calentar agua en una tetera para hacerse un poco de té.

-L-les contaré- al final Finn fue el primero en hablar- no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero… tal vez me sienta mejor diciéndoselos- dijo decidido.

-Yo también les diré- intervino Bipper que había terminado de debatir entre sus dos partes- aunque no es una historia agradable.

-Tampoco la mía lo era- arguyó Wirt con una ligera sonrisa al ver que la confianza crecía entre ellos.

Y así el rubio y el demonio contaron sus historias al tiempo que comían.

La historia de Finn fue más sentimiento que otra cosa, puesto que los detalles se le habían vuelto confusos al ponerse la corona, y había necesitado hacer varias pausas para evitar las lágrimas, sin embargo, para el final no pudo evitar que un par de ellas se derramaran.

Wirt enseguida lo había envuelto con sus brazos, consolándolo, y hasta Bipper le había dado unas palmaditas en la espalda, asegurándole que no era su culpa que su mundo se hubiera vuelto un infierno, que ya lo era desde antes. Tanto Beast como Bipper habían descubierto que no les gustaba en lo absoluto ver al rubio triste.

Luego le había tocado al demonio su turno de hablar.

Este les había resumido la historia de los diarios, las aventuras de Dipper aquel verano y como se habían conocido antes de contarles lo sucedido en el Teatro y lo que habían hecho después.

Bipper sabía que Finn no iba a tener problemas con su actitud violenta, la moralidad del ojiazul era bastante flexible, pero sí había esperado alguna clase de queja por parte de Wirt, quien parecía una persona de altas morales.

Por tanto su sorpresa había sido cuando la semi-Bestia le dijo que entendía su furia al ser engañado o hecho de lado por aquellos que consideraba importantes y que, aunque no le gustaban sus métodos, no era algo que sostendría contra él.

-Además- había agregado Wirt de último momento- si las cosas no hubieran pasado así entonces no te hubiéramos conocido.

-Cierto, y me alegro de conocerte- había concordado Finn con una sonrisa.

Bipper no había comprendido del todo el salto que había dado su corazón en ese instante, pero suponía que tenía que ver con cómo los otros dos lo habían dicho como si fuera algo muy importante y preciado para ellos.

Para cuando las historias acabaron todos habían terminado de comer y decidieron que ya era tiempo de ir a dormir.

Bipper utilizaba el cuarto en el ático, cuarto al cual les había pedido (casi ordenado) que no entraran.

Por su lado Wirt y Finn habían terminado compartiendo cuarto ya que el ojiazul no parecía dispuesto a dormir solo.

Debido a sus cuernos la Semi-Bestia dormía con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Finn se había hecho un lugar a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del más alto.

Este se había sentido un poco nervioso al principio, pero prontamente se había relajado y al ver la dificultad que tenía el rubio para conciliar el sueño, comenzó a recitar poesía en voz suave, logrando que el más bajo se relajara en poco tiempo.

En algún momento Wirt se había dado cuenta que Bipper debía estar cerca y también debía de tener un poco de insomnio, pues la habitación se había llenado con el peculiar aroma a azufre y bosque que parecía rodear al demonio. Entonces cambió un poco los poemas, hablando de bosques con secretos y demonios que no eran tan malos.

Después de un rato la presencia de Bipper se diluyó, seguramente porque el ojidorado ya había conciliado el sueño.

Y poco después el mismo Beast se quedó dormido, con la distintiva sensación de que aquel era el primer día de una larga amistad.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Y eso es todo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **También quiero darles un aviso: Hace poco GoodLoser (pueden buscarlo aquí en Fanfiction) me pidió permiso para hacer una versión alternativa de este fic y yo le di mi permiso, así que si quieren pasarse por su cuenta para verla, se lo recomiendo.**_

 _ **Igualmente les invito a pasarse a la siguiente página con las preguntas que me han dejado.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Lidya fuera!**_


	7. Preguntas 1

Wow, son tantas las preguntas que me han hecho que he tenido que hacer una parte solo para ella, ajaja, tal vez también tiene que ver con el hecho de que me tardé demasiado en escribir el siguiente capítulo *sonrisa nerviosa* Coff, coff, en fin, pasemos a las preguntas.

Estás son de una amiga mía, Ana, que muy amablemente me las dejo a través de mensaje privado y para poder practicar :3 3

"Pues... Wirt:"

/¿Qué se siente tener ramas en la cabeza?/

Beast Wirt: E-Es un poco raro, digo, me dolieron mucho cuando salieron por primera vez y aun ahora puedo sentirlas, lo cual es raro porque uno pensaría que serían como los cuernos normales y no los sentiría, pero supongo que como son ramas ¿están enraizadas en mi cabeza?

Bipper: *en el fondo* ¡Al punto, Ciervo!

Beast Wirt: *mandandole una mirada* S-Supongo que es raro, pero ya me he acostumbrado; de ellos saco el aceite para mi linterna, así que por ellos no tengo que convertir a nadie en árboles de Edelwood y eso es bueno, solo desearía que no me molestaran tanto al dormir.

/¿Qué opinas de Finn y Bipper?/

Beast Wirt: Esa es una pregunta algo complicada y quizás hable demás, pero aquí voy:

Finn es un chico muy dulce y en su mayoría inocente, realmente le carcome la culpa por lo que paso en su dimensión de origen y el miedo lo consume muchas veces, así que intento ser su pilar de la cordura; a veces me recuerda un poco a Greg, por la manera en que tiene fe ciega en mí... y y-yo intento no defraudar esa confianza. Umm, a-aunque a veces me asuste la manera en que es muy posesivo conmigo y con Bipper y sea muy difícil calmarlo cuando le dan sus ataques yo... d-de verdad lo quiero y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo.

Con Bipper es una situación más complica, mayormente porque en realidad es como tratar con dos personas y a la vez no; he aprendido a como lidiar con Bipper a base de prueba y error, y lo he encontrado extrañamente... fascinante ¿supongo? Es mi opuesto en todo: yo soy callado y él es ruidoso, yo soy cuidadoso y él es caótico, yo escondo mis sentimientos y el siempre grita lo que piensa... también sé que como yo pongo las cosas más importantes en un poema para poder decirlas, él esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos en las pequeñas acciones en las que cree que nadie se fija. Pienso que en el fondo es un buen ente, al menos dentro de lo que cabe siendo mitad demonio, y que solo necesita alguien que le controle un poco, alguien que lo antagonice si quieres... y por el momento yo soy el que ha tomado ese rol.

Si tuviera que resumir mis pensamientos en unos cuantos versos sería algo así:

Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,  
es herida que duele y no se siente,  
es un soñado bien, un mal presente,  
es un breve descanso muy cansado.  
Es un descuido que nos da cuidado,  
un cobarde con nombre de valiente,  
un andar solitario entre la gente,  
un amar solamente ser amado.

Es una libertad encarcelada,  
que dura hasta el postrero paroxismo;  
enfermedad que crece si es curada.

Éste es el niño Amor, éste es su abismo.  
¡Mirad cuál amistad tendrá  
el que en todo es contrario de sí mismo!

Saca tus conclusiones de eso, y p-por favor no les digas lo que te dije, sobretodo a Bipper *sonrojándose levemente*

/¿Quién te gusta más: Finn o Bipper?/

Beast Wirt: ¿A-A que te refieres exactamente con g-gustar? No, olvídalo, creo que realmente no quiero saber. Emmm, bueno yo- realmente nunca lo había pensado. 

Bipper: *dándole un codazo* Oh vamos, Ciervo, solo dile. De todas formas ya sabemos cual es la respuesta ¿verdad, Copo de Nieve? 

Finn: ¡Mm-hmm! ¡Lo sabemos! 

Ambos: ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! 

... 

*Finn y Bipper se miran con intenciones asesinas* 

Beast Wirt: Oh, no. 

Finn: *risita* Oh, perdón Bipper, Los Susurros deben haber jugado con mi cordura otra vez porque creí oírte decir que Edelwood te quiere más a ti. 

Bipper: No oíste mal cerebro de carámbano, Ciervo ME quiere MÁS a MI. 

Finn: ¡Me quiere más a mi! ¿¡Quieres que te congele por meterte en el camino, maldita botana?! *creando una bola de hielo en su mano* 

Bipper: Como si pudieras conmigo, chico paleta *creando fuego azul en su mano derecha* 

Dipper: ¡Vamos, vamos, chicos! ¡No hay razón para que se peleen! 

Beast Wirt: Al fin, alguien con un poco de sentido co- 

Dipper: ¡Es obvio que al que quiere más es a mí! No sé como se le ocurrió a alguien preguntar por ustedes. 

Finn y Bipper: ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, ALMA DE PACOTILLA! 

*comienzan una guerra sin cuartel destruyendo la mitad de la casa* 

Beast Wirt: ¡Ya basta! *atrapándolos con raíces de árbol* ¿De verdad quieren saber quién me gusta más? 

*los tres asienten fervientemente* 

Beast Wirt: Bien *suspira* Él es como un brillo de Enero/ él es lo que más quiero/ huele a Verano e Invierno/ me quema sin fuego/ y me congela sin hielo. Listo, ahora dejen de pelearse *se va todo enfadado* 

Bipper, Finn y Dipper: ... ¿qué rayos significa eso?

/¿Me regalas una de tus ramitas?/

Beast Wirt: S-Supongo que sí *cortándose una pequeña ramita con una ligera mueca de dolor y dándotela* pero, ¿para qué la quieres? 

Bipper: ¡Si es para un hechizo vudú soy el único que tiene permitido hacerlos!  
*Wirt se le queda mirando* 

Bipper: ¿Qué? 

Beast Wirt: No vuelvo a dejar que te acerques a mis cuernos.

/¿Te consideras Seme o eres Muerde almohadas?/

Beast Wirt: ¿P-Perdón? No estoy seguro de comprender tu pregunta. 

Bipper: ¡Yo te lo explico! *poniéndose de puntitas para susurrarle al oído* 

Beast Wirt: o/O O-Oh, ya entiendo. 

Bipper: ¿Entonces? ¿Eres Seme o Uke? Yo apuesto por uke, ¿quizás deberíamos hacer una prueba para aclarar? *acercándose mucho* 

Beast Wirt: *con la cara roja* Déjame en paz, no pienso contestar esa pregunta. 

Bipper: Oh, vamos, Ciervo, tu sabes que quieres. 

Beast Wirt: ¡Que te alejes! *usando sus poderes* 

*Bipper tirado en el piso y agarrado con múltiples ramas* 

Beast Wirt: Eso te pasa por no escucharme *se va*.

Yo: Y con eso terminamos con las preguntas para Beast Wirt, siguen las de Bipper en un momento, tan solo esté consciente para responder... y si aún te lo preguntas: Wirt es Suke, más dependiendo de con quien este; Seme para Finn, Uke para Bipper y un poco de ambas para Dipper ya que a ambos les gusta experimentar ;D.

Bipper: *quitándose ramas del cuerpo* Estúpido, Ramitas.

Yo: Bipper, ¿podrías contestar tus preguntas? Es que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Bipper: De acuerdo, anda, dímelas.

/Si podías poseer a cualquier humano ¿por qué elegiste a Dipper?/

Bipper: Realmente al principio lo poseí solo para destruir la computadora y hacerme con el diario, aproveche solo una oportunidad, pero resulto que Pine tree tenía más potencial del que parecía.

Es de las pocas personas que me puede comprender y que pueden mantener una conversación conmigo sin perder la cordura, sin mencionar que es alguien de FÁCIL acceso. 

Dipper: No me gusta como suena eso, por alguna razón suena como alguna clase de perversión en tu boca. 

Bipper: No hagas como si no te gustara *mirada seductora* 

Dipper: C-Cállate.

/¿Dipper suele salir a menudo?/

Bipper: Te hablan, Pine tree *dejando que tome control del cuerpo* 

Dipper: ¿A que te refieres exactamente con salir? ¿A si controlo mi propio cuerpo a menudo o si paseo como alma? En el caso del primero: No, casi no tomo control de nuestro cuerpo, realmente lo prefiero así, ya me acostumbre a ser un alma *encogimiento de hombros* aunque a veces desearía que Bill no me interrumpiera cuando estoy hablando con Wirt o con Fi- 

Bipper: ¡Oh, déjate de quejarte Sapling (Árbol joven)! 

Dipper: ¡Tú shhh! ¡Es mi pregunta! 

Bipper: *rodando los ojos* Bien. 

Dipper: A eso me refería, ¿en que estaba? Ah, sí. Y si te refieres a si paseo como alma, sí, sí lo hago. Generalmente paseo por los bosques o más afuera, ya que Bill no puede salir del pueblo- 

Bipper: Y a veces te la pasas siguiendo a Copo de Nieve o a Ciervo aprovechándote de que no pueden verte. Y me llamas a mí pervertido. 

Dipper: ¿¡C-Cómo-?! ¡No lo hago! 

Bipper: Sí lo haces, te he visto. 

Dipper: ¡Que no! *con la cara como un tomate* ¡Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta!

/¿A que horas sales por el pan? 7u7/

Dipper: U-umm ¡Te toca! *cambiando lugares con Bill* 

Bipper: Sí, ya sabes, arrojame a mi a los lobos. Yo no voy por el pan, niña, lo hace Ciervo, yo no puedo salir de Gravity Falls. Ve a hacerle algo si quieres, sale a eso de las 9 de la mañana. 

Beast Wirt: *oyendo todo* Lo cual quiere decir que se queda solo en la casa, pues por lo general Finn me acompaña. Así que ya sabes nuestra dirección: La cabaña del Misterio, Gravity Falls, Oregon, pásate cuando quieras. 

Bipper: ¡¿Por qué, Ciervo?! 

Beast Wirt: Por intentar utilizarme de chico expiatorio *sus ojos se mueven al alma flotando junto al demonio* Lo siento Dipper, pero hay cosas que ni yo soporto. 

Dipper: No te disculpes, te entiendo. 

Bipper: *gruñendo* Todo le perdonas a Ciervo.

/¿Seme o Uke?/

Bipper: Definitivamente Seme, pero Pine tree es más un Uke. 

Dipper: *super rojo* ¡Hey!

/¿Quién te gusta más: Finn o Wirt?/

Bipper: Ohhh, bueno, eso depende de para que los quiera o para que cosas me sienta de animo. Copo de nieve generalmente es mi compañero de travesuras porque es fácil de convencer y es curioso por naturaleza; si quiero alguien con quien discutir o hablar asuntos serios voy a buscar a Ramitas, ¿tú que dices Sapling? 

Dipper: U-Um, s-si debo ser sincero, creo que me gusta más Wirt *sonrojándose* 

Bipper: *lo mira feo* 

Dipper: ¿Q-Qué? 

Bipper: Se supone que debías decir: "Ninguno de los dos, a mí me gusta más Bill" *haciendo puchero y yéndose*. 

Dipper: ¿E-Eh? ¿Espera qué?

/Ya que estamos ¿me creas una burbuja de fantasía como la de Mabel?/

Bipper: ¿Cómo sabías que pensaba encerrar a Shooting Star en una burbuja? Bueno no importa. Lo siento niña, por el momento no puedo, no tengo todos mis poderes, Ciervo y Pine tree están trabajando en eso; intentare recordarlo para cuando los tenga de vuelta, por lo mientras me conformare con darte sueños dignos de Shooting Star *guiño*

Y esas fueron las preguntas de Ana. Ahora pasemos a la de AbyNilim57 que dice:

/Para Wirt y para Bipper: ¿Si en un futuro lejano Ice Finn perdiera por un momento su cordura y comenzará a auto-dañarse ustedes que harían? (Tomen en cuenta que ya serían muy buenos amigos)/

Beast Wirt: Por supuesto que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi capacidad para detenerlo, aun si él me hiriera o algo así, porque sería obvio que no está en sus cinco sentidos y además su vida vale más que la mía, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Bipper?

Bipper: En todo, menos en que tú vida vale menos que la suya *mirada seria*

Beast Wirt: *asombrado* ¿Q-Qué?

Bipper: *desviando la mirada* Sé que he dicho que el dolor es hilarante, pero definitivamente no quiero ver a Copo de Nieve haciéndose daño, así que lo detendría como fuera y le metería un poco de sentido común así fuera a la fuerza *se va*

Beast Wirt: Al parecer se preocupa más de lo que deja ver.

Yo: Ahí lo tienen, y ahora una última pregunta, hecha por luisfnaf, y es para Ice Finn:

/Finn, si Bipper y Wirt desaparecieran para siempre ¿Qué harías? ¿Intentarías buscarlos a pesar de que sabes que no vas a conseguir nada o te sumirías en la depresión y la locura?/

Ice Finn: Iría a buscarlos. Punto. No me rendiría hasta encontrar a esos dos, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome o a cuantas personas tenga que congelar *sonrisa algo psicópata*

Yo: Calmado, Finn, que Bipper y Wirt no se van a ir a ningún lado, solo era un supuesto. Y con eso terminan las preguntas por esta vez, pueden dejar más cuando quieran ¡Los quiero! ¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!

¡Lidya fuera!


	8. Los Amigos del mal final

_**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Hoy vengo a ustedes con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, al menos esta vez no me tarde tanto, jeje wU**_

 _ **Antes de empezar solo quiero agradecerles a todos y cada una de las personas que han comentado o han agregado a favoritos o cualquier otra cosa a esta historia. En serio, gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos, me hacen muy feliz cada vez que lo hacen.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos vamos al capítulo**_

 **Capítulo 7: Los Amigos del Mal Final**

Dos meses. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el día que se habían conocido y habían comenzado a vivir todos juntos en la Cabaña del Misterio. Al principio ninguno estaba muy seguro de si la convivencia pacífica entre ellos era posible, afortunadamente resultó que sí lo era…aunque no siempre era "pacífica" la palabra para describirla.

Wirt había tomado el rol protector del grupo, por así decirlo, ya que era él quien se encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden y que los otros dos no se metieran en problemas. En un comienzo sus compañeros nunca podían decir que pensaba o sentía con la cara impasible que siempre ponía. Eso hasta que Bipper decidió que ya era suficiente…

 _-Hey, Ramitas- lo había llamado aquel día con su típica sonrisa traviesa._

 _-¿Pasa algo Bipper?- le había interrogado el más alto._

 _-Sí, es que veras- le había dicho con un brillo en sus ojos dorados- me estaba preguntando si un árbol puede tener cosquillas- sentenció, para acto seguido comenzar a picarlo por todas partes._

 _Wirt lo había intentado apartar, pero al ver su necedad desistió; de cualquier manera su cuerpo siempre se sentía entumecido y dudaba qu…_

 _Una risa sorprendida escapó de los labios de los labios de la semi-bestia cuando el demonio pasó su mano por un punto cercano a sus costillas._

 _Oh-oh._

 _-Así que si tiene- murmuro Bipper ensanchando su sonrisa, sus ojos no prometían nada bueno._

 _El de ojos multicolor intentó escabullirse, sin embargo, el ojidorado no le dio oportunidad y sin piedad comenzó a hacerle cosquillas._

 _Wirt se sentía un poco nervioso, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había acorralado así, seguramente fue Greg intentando conseguir que le preparara unos waffles como desayuno. En su intento por zafarse devolvió el ataque, llevándose la sorpresa de que el demonio era aún más cosquilludo que él._

 _Y a partir de ahí todo se volvió una pelea sin cuartel, entre aullidos de risa y gritos de "¡Ríndete!" respondidos por "¡Nunca!"._

 _-¿Qué están haciendo?- había interrogado Finn, a quien había atraído todo el alboroto._

 _No fue hasta entonces que Wirt se dio cuenta de que tenía a Bipper en el suelo y que prácticamente estaba sobre él. Se paró de un salto y salió de la habitación con la cara ardiendo, dejándole al ojidorado la tarea de explicarle la situación al ojiazul y a sí mismo la de preguntarse porque rayos estaba tan avergonzado._

A partir de entonces la actitud de la Semi-Bestia cambió y se volvió más expresivo con sus emociones, el problema fue que también desde ahí estas comenzaron a enredarse cada vez más.

La confianza también se había vuelto una moneda de cambio entre ellos. Como la primera vez que Wirt había tenido que salir del pueblo para comprar más comida y, además de cambiarse de ropa, ponerse guantes para ocultar sus manos y recortar sus cuernos hasta la raíz para que no se vieran, había tenido que dejar su linterna.

Bien sabía que su vida dependía de ella y por eso mismo la dejo en la mesa de la cocina pidiéndole a Finn y a Bipper que no la movieran ni un centímetro de su lugar. El viaje le llevó todo el día y para cuando volvió los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo, no importaba cuanto se repetía que la linterna estaba bien puesto que obviamente no estaba muerto; sin embargo, se había llevado la grata sorpresa de encontrar a sus compañeros mirando como hipnotizados la flama multicolor de la linterna, empero, no la había movido ni un milímetro.

Ahora podía estar tranquilo aun cuando los otros dos la agarraban.

Algo similar pasó con la corona de Finn, de la cual era muy sobreprotector al principio, pero que poco a poco le fue restando importancia sabiendo que ni Bipper ni Wirt tenían interés en robársela. Claro, igualmente no podía dejar que nadie la usará porque la corona corrompía a su portador. Por otro lado…

 _-¿Me queda bien o qué?- decía Bipper entrando a la cocina._

 _-No creo que vaya del todo bien con el traje de sacerdote que llevas- respondió el joven Mertens siguiéndole de cerca_

 _-Tu sentido de la moda está torcido- dijo el demonio sin hacerle mucho caso- ¡Hey Ramitas! ¿Tú qué opinas?- llamó al más alto que estaba preparando la comida._

 _-Yo creo que es al revés- murmuro Finn algo ofendido._

 _Wirt se volteó para ver de que hablaban y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Bipper con la corona puesta, eso hasta que noto la falta de gemas en ella._

 _-¡Jajajaja! ¡Tu cara fue hilarante!- se burló el ojidorado riéndose a carcajadas._

 _-Perdón, insistió en usarla- se disculpó Finn aunque contenían algunas risitas, obviamente también lo había encontrado gracioso._

 _El más alto estuvo a punto de volver a lo que estaba haciendo e ignorarles cuando vio una oportunidad en todo aquello._

 _-Bueno, ya que por una vez no traes la corona sobre la cabeza ¿te molestaría si arreglo tu cabello?- cuestionó la semi-bestia con un poco de incertidumbre._

 _-¿Uh?- el rubio hizo un sonido indefinido pasando una mano por los mechones que le asomaban de su gorro y que, de hecho, estaban hechos un desastre- s-supongo que está bien- contestó por fin._

 _Wirt sonrió y le acercó una silla para que se sentara mientras que Bipper tuvo la espontánea amabilidad de traer un cepillo y una cinta azul. A pesar de todo el cabello de Finn no estaba muy enredado y a Wirt casi no le costó peinárselo en una larga trenza._

 _-Listo- declaró el del ojo multicolor atando la trenza con la cinta azul._

 _-Awwww ¡Qué lindo te ves Copo de Nieve!- comentó Bipper, decir si lo decía sinceramente o para molestar era difícil._

 _-¡N-no soy lindo!- contestó Finn por instinto, era un joven de dieciséis años, no se suponía que fuera lindo._

 _-No le hagas caso, yo creo que te ves muy bien- lo calmó Wirt con una sonrisa sincera_

 _-¿En serio?- preguntó el ojiazul con expresión incrédula._

 _-En serio- respondió Wirt_

 _-Pero te hace falta algo- intervino Bipper acercándose al rubio y depositando la corona sobre su cabello- ahí está, justo como un príncipe._

 _Finn lo respondió con una sonrisa enorme._

A pesar de que el joven Mertens era el más neutro de los tres, siendo Bipper muy alocado y Wirt muy serio, también llegaba a ser el más desequilibrado. Había días, sobre todo si pasaba mucho tiempo con la corona puesta, en los que sufría ataques de pánico tan fuertes que le era muy difícil a los otros dos traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

 _-Calma, Finn…todo va a estar bien- intentaba calmarlo Wirt acercándose lentamente, como si se tratara de un animal asustado_

 _-¡NO ME TOQUES!- gritó Finn lazando un rayo en dirección al más alto congelándole un brazo y la mitad de la cara._

 _Wirt cayó sentado al suelo con un quedo gruñido de dolor._

 _De repente resonó un golpe en la habitación. Era Bipper que había aprovechado el momento para acercarse al rubio y darle una bofetada; el golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca roja y tirarle la corona._

 _-¡Bipper!- exclamó Wirt horrorizado, pero el ojidorado no le hizo caso y agarró a Finn (quien se había quedado estático) firmemente de los hombros._

 _-Escúchame bien, Copito- le dijo en un tono serio que no era muy propio de él- no me importa en qué infierno congelado esté tu mente, tú estás aquí con nosotros ¡así que reacciona de una buena vez!- le ordenó zarandeándolo un poco._

 _Los ojos de Finn se enfocaron poco a poco._

 _-¿B-Bipper?- inquirió el rubio no muy seguro de sus alrededores._

 _-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes- contestó el demonio relajándose- ahora descongela a Ramitas-_

 _-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó Finn al ver lo que le había hecho a Wirt y rápidamente volvió a ponerse la corona para descongelarlo- lo siento, Wirt, l-lo siento de v-verdad lo siento- se disculpó llorando y abrazando al más alto buscando consuelo._

 _-No hay problema, no fue tu culpa, Finn- lo consoló Wirt, suavemente regresando el abrazo. Después de unos segundos elevó su mirada, clavando sus ojos multicolor en los dorados de Bipper- Gracias- le susurró._

 _El demonio solo desvió la mirada._

Bipper era quien más problemas tenía con la convivencia, no porque le costara sino más bien por lo _fácil_ que era; a pesar de que el trato implicaba que fueran amigos ninguna de las dos partes del chico poseso estaba dispuestas a realmente considerarlos como tales, si confiaban en ellos los podrían traicionar y era un riesgo que no pensaba correr.

Y… y sin embargo, de alguna manera Wirt y Finn se habían ganado su amistad sin que pudiera evitarlo, y lo peor de todo es que a veces había algo más que amistad ahí…

 _-¡Por todos los infiernos Bipper! ¿Es que acaso no eres capaz de no herirte de gravedad al menos una vez a la semana?- preguntó Wirt exasperado mientras vendaba el brazo del otro chico._

 _-Cálmate, Ramitas, solo fue un juego- contestó en un bufido, la proximidad del otro poniéndolo nervioso._

 _-Un juego que por poco te cercena el brazo- remarcó la Semi-Bestia apretando el vendaje._

 _-Deja de restregármelo en la cara- gruñó fastidiado.-No es como si te importara de cualquier forma- aquellos eran sus miedos hablando, pudo sentir la mano de Wirt apretándose en su brazo, pero no lo tomó en cuenta- solo lo haces porque el trato te obliga a "ser mi amigo"-_

 _El más alto se levantó de un salto asustándolo un poco; le asombró ver que tiene las manos apretadas en puños y por una vez tiene el enojo escrito por toda la cara._

 _-¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué solo lo hago por el trato?- le preguntó Wirt con voz tensa, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de gritarle._

 _-Yo- intentó responder aunque su mente todavía no procesaba del todo que estaba pasando._

 _-Créeme, si ese fuera el caso hace mucho que hubiera dejado que te mataras- continuó el de ojos multicolor soltando una risa amarga- ¿Qué…?- las palabras se le atoraron al mayor y Bipper se sintió como la peor basura del Universo al ver que lagrimas afloraban en sus ojos- ¡¿Qué no ves que me preocupas?! ¡¿Qué de verdad, de verdad me preocupas mucho?! N-No sabría qué hacer si de verdad te pasara algo grave, yo- se le escapó un hipido, reparó en el hecho de que estaba llorando e intentó alejarse de él._

 _En un acto reflejo atrapa una de las manos del otro con su mano sana._

 _-¡Espera!- le imploró- Yo- p-perdón, Wirt, no… no fue mi intención decir eso, lo siento- se disculpa con la vista clavada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara._

 _-…N-No, per-perdóname a mí por gritarte- responde Wirt aturdido, nunca antes lo había llamado por su nombre._

 _Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar aquella pequeña, pero significativa conversación._

 _-¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es divertido! - se carcajeó Bipper esquivando por poco una bola de nieve- ¡Pero tienes que ser más rápido si quieres darme, Copo de Nieve!_

 _-¡Es injusto! ¡Deja de moverte!- exclamó Finn haciendo un puchero- ¡Quiero mi recompensa!_

 _-Solo si me atrapas~-se burló el de ojos amarillos evitando otros dos proyectiles al esconderse detrás de un muñeco de nieve que habían hecho más temprano.- Y recuerda: Nada de usar los poderes de tu corona, Heladito._

 _-Eres malo, Atrapasueños- hizo puchero Finn acercándose poco a poco a donde se había escondido el otro._

 _-Halagarme no te servirá de nada-dijo Bipper en broma, asomándose con cuidado por uno de los lados del muñeco._

 _No vio nada._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Te tengo!- gritó el rubio tirándole una bola de nieve a la cabeza para luego caerle encima- Jajajajajaja, ahora tienes que darme mi recompensa._

 _-Muy listo, Copo de Nieve- halagó con todo el peso del rubio encima de él- Mmm… muy bien.- se levantó lo más que podía hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio-¿Qué quieres?_

 _Finn se sonrojo un poco al sentirlo tan cerca, pero le gustaba… y sabía que a Bipper también le gustaba._

 _-¿Puedo pedir que siempre estemos así… juntos? No solo tú y yo, con Ojos de luz también- inquirió._

 _Bipper se asombró por sus palabras y sintió que se sonrojaba (con suerte, podría pasar como un efecto del frío más que de su vergüenza). Una pequeña sonrisa afloro a sus labios._

 _-No puedo decir que sea definitivo, pero… hare lo que pueda._

Y estando las cosas así es que habían pasado dos meses, ni un día más ni un día menos. Y Wirt estaba muy consciente de la fecha desde el momento en que se levantó y puso en marcha el pequeño plan que tenía para el día. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Finn, aunque sabía que tenía el sueño pesado, y fue al baño a cambiarse, deliberadamente dejando su capa, tanto como le gustaba hoy iba a salir y tenía que utilizar ropa normal.

Así que primero recortó sus cuernos (la sierra que utilizaba para ello un extraño aditamento en el cuarto) lo más rápido posible para evitar dolor innecesario y luego se puso unos pantalones grises, una camisa de botones blanca y un suéter café claro encima, más los guantes del mismo color que usaba para esconder sus dedos nudosos como ramas.

Se miró unos instantes en el espejo, asegurándose que su cabello cubriera el nacimiento de los cuernos y que su ropa no tuviera arrugas. Bipper alguna vez había mencionado que a su hermana también le encantaban los suéteres, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar más había cambiado de tema, obviamente seguía siendo algo delicado para él. Una vez que se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y cuando estuvo listo se dispuso a salir, empero, una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a salir?- los ojos color mocha y la voz más suave le dijeron que era Dipper quien lo miraba desde las escaleras.

-Sí, nos hacen falta algunas cosas- respondió, no era una mentira, pero no era por lo único que iba.

-¿Y Finn?- inquirió Dipper tan perspicaz como siempre.

-Sigue durmiendo- informó

-Qué raro que lo dejes dormir de más- comentó el chico con una ceja levantada

-P-Pensé que por una vez que lo dejara no le pasaría nada- respondió intentando oírse despreocupado, no obstante, era un pésimo mentiroso.

Dipper solo lo miró con cara de no creerse nada y con un brillo de creciente ansiedad en sus ojos. De repente recordó la primera vez que Finn lo había querido acompañar en las compras y como Bipper se había parado frente a la puerta balbuceando excusas sin sentido de porque Finn no podía acompañarlo; casi inmediatamente había comprendido que más que desconfianza, Bipper tenía miedo de que lo abandonarán y había podido tranquilizar sus temores aunque el demonio los negó rotundamente.

-En serio, Dipper, solo voy a hacer unas compras, es solo q-que estoy- sintió que se le calentaba la cara- preparando una especie de…sorpresa, hoy es un día algo especial y por eso…- tan malo para hablar como siempre.

-Oh, a-así que es eso- contestó Dipper también algo avergonzado, suponía que por haber dudado de él.

-S-Sí, así que me gustaría que hoy se relajaran y… bueno fuera un día de descanso- prosiguió aun avergonzado, por qué o de qué no estaba muy seguro.

-Lo dices como si tuviéramos muchas responsabilidades- comentó Dipper riéndose.

Su mirada recayó en las marcas negras debajo de los ojos color chocolate del otro, signo de que había pasado muchas noches en vela intentando descifrar la fórmula que lo dejaría salir del pueblo, pero no hizo comentario sobre ello.

-Aun así- dijo simplemente- Tal vez si te das cuenta de que fecha es entiendas mis razones- agregó sabiendo que era buena idea dejarle algún misterio para que se distrajera.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el chico Pines sonriendo más calmado- … cuídate- agregó con tono más serio y un ligero sonrojo.

El que se preocupara por su bienestar le provocó una sensación cálida en su pecho.

-Siempre- contestó antes de salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó unos segundos viendo la puerta cerrada mientras intentaba calmar su corazón, que latía ligeramente más rápido. Siempre le ocurría cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con Finn o con Wirt.

 _-"Me ofende que no te pase conmigo"_ \- la voz de Bill habló desde dentro de su cabeza.

-Bien sabes que sí me pasa, solo que técnicamente no estoy consciente en esos momentos- contestó en voz alta ya que no había nadie para oírlo, el sonrojo que su conversación con Wirt había provocado se profundizo al pensar en su relación con el demonio.

Era extraña, se dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Finn y Wirt, solo con el hecho de que compartían cuerpo y también mente hasta cierto punto; a eso debía agregársele que el demonio compensaba no tener una forma física con creces en el Mindscape. Resultaba ser que Bill era algo… encimoso, a falta de un término mejor, siempre abrazándolo y teniéndolo lo más cerca que podía, incluso yendo al extremo de tomar una forma humana para "hacerlo al estilo de los sacos de carne" como lo había fraseado el demonio.

A veces no estaba muy seguro de en qué categoría caía su relación, no con Bill recalcándole que era suyo cada vez que podía. Si era una cuestión de posesividad demoníaca u otra cosa no era realmente problema, igualmente le gustaba ser del demonio (y que Bill también fuera suyo), aunque no quería pensar en las implicaciones que podía tener el que (tal vez, posiblemente y no definitivamente todavía) estuviera enamorado de un demonio.

 _-"Aww, Pine Tree, ¡eres adorable cuando te devanas el cerebro en tonterías!"_ \- exclamó Bill con tono radiante y agradeció que nadie más pudiera oírlo.- _¡Es obvio lo que siento por ti! ¡Eres mío en_ _ **todos**_ _los sentidos!_

-C-Cállate- le ordenó, y _definitivamente_ su cara no estaba más roja que antes.

Entró en el cuarto de sus dos amigos y encontró la cama vacía y la puerta del baño cerrada, así que supuso que Finn se estaba arreglando; desde el día en que Wirt le había peinado el cabello se había vuelto cuidadoso con cómo se veía, a veces demasiado. No es que se quejara, el rubio lograba acentuar su encanto natural, tampoco es que mirara tanto a Finn como para darse cuenta de cada detalle, no, como tampoco se fijaba en lo diferente que se veía Wirt con la ropa que utilizaba para salir a comparación de su atuendo normal, no, absolutamente no, ¿por qué pensaría alguien que lo hacía? Jeje.

 _-"Porque eres totalmente obvio"_ \- le contestó Bill.

-No eres mejor que yo, así que cállate- replicó.

Aquello calló al demonio. Había dado en el clavo.

Aprovechando que estaba solo se acercó al escritorio que estaba junto a la única ventana del cuarto. Ahí reposaba la linterna de Wirt y una libreta de forrado negro; la Semi-Bestia la había comprado la primera vez que había salido de compras y la había convertido en su diario de poemas.

Precisamente por eso es que abrió el libro, sintiendo una combinación de remordimiento y emoción. Cuando revisaban el cuaderno como Bipper era muy fácil no sentir culpa, siendo solo él era otra historia, sin embargo no podía evitar hacerlo, los poemas de Wirt (al menos a su parecer) eran demasiado hermosos como para que nadie los leyera, además… además de que (aún si no lo admitirían ni bajo tortura) buscaban desesperadamente una referencia a sí mismos en ellos.

 _-"Somos patéticos ¿sí lo sabes, Pine Tree?"-_ inquirió Bill ya sin el tono alegre.

-Soy muy consciente de ello- respondió con tono decaído.

-No te serviría de nada revisarlo- lo sobresaltó una voz y al voltearse se encontró a Finn secándose el pelo con una toalla- no ha escrito nada nuevo.

Finn también revisaba los poemas, aunque no sabía si buscaba algo en ellos como él, no era algo que fuera a preguntarle, lo que sí podía preguntarle sin embargo…

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- preguntó intentando encontrar una pista sobre lo que había dicho Wirt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a Dipper unos instantes sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

-Ummm ¿domingo?- contestó con lo único que se le ocurría.

El gemelo Pines soltó una risita, pero por lo demás no hizo comentario de su obvia respuesta.

-Perdón, es que Wirt comentó que hoy es un día especial y creí que tú sabrías por qué- explicó Dipper.

-Oh…-exclamó intentando recordar alguna cosa que se celebrara en aquellos días, pero era muy malo para recordar fechas.- Pues no tengo ni idea.

-Yo tampoco- admitió el de ojos chocolate- supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando Wirt vuelva.

-Sí- confirmó viendo a Dipper tomar la linterna del escritorio, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba dejarla sin supervisión mucho tiempo- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- interrogó pues ya tenía hambre, lo malo de pararse tarde.

-Otra cosa que no sé- contestó Dipper sonriendo- pero que es mucho más fácil de averiguar- aseveró liderando el camino hacia la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando Wirt volvió ya estaba oscureciendo; a pesar de que había intentado hacer las compras lo más rápido posible le había llevado más tiempo del pensado, los regalos habían sido difíciles de encontrar.

-Bipper, Finn, estoy de vuelta- anunció nada más entrar, dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar las bolsas que no iba a necesitar.

-¡Ya te oímos!- contestaron sus amigos desde la sala.

Sonrió un poquito, seguramente estaban ocupados con algo, de otra manera ya se hubieran acercado para ver que podían conseguir de las bolsas recién traídas.

Y efectivamente, cuando entró a la sala unos minutos después se encontró a los dos chicos enfrascados en una partida de "Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos".

-¿Les falta mucho para terminar eso?- preguntó viendo interesado el juego, por lo visto Bipper iba con la delantera.

-No realmente, Bipper solo está alargando mi sufrimiento- respondió Finn que se veía algo frustrado.

-Hey, no seas mal perdedor, Copito-le dijo Bipper con una sonrisa tan ancha que era un milagro que no le partiera la cara.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- inquirió el rubio mandándole una mirada algo fría al ojidorado.

-Nada realmente, era más bien para darles algo- respondió la Semi-Bestia sintiéndose algo nervioso; sacó de una de las bolsas un contenedor que inmediatamente fue reconocido por los otros dos.

-¡Pastel!- exclamaron olvidándose rápidamente del juego.

-De chocolate, con más chocolate ¿y adivinen qué? Sí, más chocolate- dijo Wirt risueño por la reacción de sus amigos.

-Ramitas ¿te hemos dicho cuanto te queremos?- dijo Bipper con tono exageradamente dulce mientras miraba como cortaba el pastel y les servía su respectiva rebanada.

-N-No, pero creo que lo s-sé ahora- contestó el de ojos multicolor algo cohibido, sabía que el otro hablaba en broma, pero aun así.

-Espera, ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que se celebra hoy?- dijo Finn recordando la conversación que había tenido con Dipper en la mañana.

Wirt asintió.

-¿Por fin nos vas a decir que es? Porque por más que nos quebramos la cabeza no lo averiguamos- dijo Bipper, uno de sus ojos de color chocolate, señalando que Dipper también estaba participando de la conversación.

-¿En serio? Creí que era bastante obvio- comentó Wirt.

-No nos hagas sentir mal- respondió Finn.

-No es mi intención es solo que- por segunda vez en aquel día el más alto sintió que se le calentaba la cara- hoy es el aniversario de dos meses de conocernos… sé que n-no es algo que celebremos, p-pero por alguna razón m-me dieron ganas de h-hacer algo e-especial- explicó, aja, no sabía, sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, pero era algo que no se atrevía ni a pensar- Como sea, aquí tienen sus regalos- dijo sacando de otra bolsa una pequeña caja negra para Finn y otras dos doradas más grandes, pero más planas para Bipper.- E-Espero les gusten.

Tanto el ojiazul como el ojidorado aceptaron los regalos más por instinto que por otra cosa, seguían atorados en el hecho de que Wirt se había tomado la molestia de gastarse dinero y tiempo en ellos solo por la bondad de su corazón.

Era conmovedor cuando menos.

-N-No tenías q-que- tartamudeó Finn con un visible sonrojo.

-Sí, Ramitas, e-esto es demasiado, digo, n-nosotros no tenemos r-regalo para ti- estuvo de acuerdo Bipper quien intentaba esconder lo roja que estaba su cara sin ningún éxito.

- _"Verlos felices me basta"_ \- fue lo primero que pensó Wirt, pero, obviamente no lo dijo-n-no piense en eso, fui yo quien no les dije, anda, abran sus regalos.

Sin otra excusa y con sus preocupaciones aplacadas los otros dos abrieron las cajas.

Dentro de la de Finn había un bonito colguije en forma de copo de nieve y de un azul muy pálido colgando de una cadena de oro.

-Wow ¡es muy bonito, Wirt! ¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció Finn con los ojos brillantes y poniéndoselo inmediatamente, aunque terminó necesitando ayuda para ello.

Mientras tanto Bipper abrió la primera caja, que era un poco más pesada y se encontró con un libre, pero no cualquier libro…

-¡Oh por todos los dioses! – Exclamó Dipper tomando posesión de su cuerpo por la pura emoción- ¡Es el libro sobre demología que había estado buscando! ¿¡Cómo lo conseguiste?!- le interrogó al mayor.

-B-Básicamente revisando cada librería- contesto la Semi-Bestia bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-¡Eres increíble!- dijo Dipper sin pensar solo para darse cuenta de sus palabras un instante después y sonrojarse fuertemente, para distraerse comenzó a abrir la otra caja- ¿Uh? ¿Esto es…? ¡Un sombrero de copa!- gritó Bipper esta vez siendo él el que tomaba el control del cuerpo en su emoción- Por los 79 infiernos, extrañaba tener uno de estos- exclamó poniéndoselo en la cabeza con expresión de deleite- ¿Cómo pudiste pagarlo? Según Pine Tree estás cosas son algo caras.

Esta vez Wirt se puso de un tono escarlata.

-N-No pague e-exactamente p-por él- murmuró mortificado.

Aquello les dio una pausa a sus amigos hasta que comprendieron la implicación.

-No puede ser- dijo Finn mirando a Wirt con ojos perplejos.

-¡Maldición, Ramitas!- exclamó Bipper casi saltando en su lugar- ¡Robaste por mí! Me siento halagado- dijo con tono risueño, aunque no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

-Por favor, ni lo menciones- contestó el más alto a partes iguales avergonzado y feliz.

-Bueno, pero tú te lo pierdes- contestó el demonio- Hey, ya que está es una ocasión especial, estaba pensando-

-¿Tú? Que sorpresa- comentó Finn con sorna.

-Tu cállate Copito-le contesto el demonio.

-No peleen- los calmó Wirt- anda ¿qué ibas a decir, Bipper?

-Les iba a decir que pensé en un nombre para nosotros.

-¿Un nombre?-preguntaron los otros dos.

-Sí, ya saben, cualquiera que nos viera creería que hemos terminado muy mal- explicó el ojidorado- ¡Así que creo que deberíamos llamarnos Los Amigos del Mal Final!

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-Me gusta cómo suena- dijo Finn.

-A mí me parece adecuado- aseveró Wirt.

Bipper soltó una risita que era menos malicia y más alegría.

Ojala las cosas pudieran quedarse así para siempre.

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega, sé que ha sido un capítulo sin mucho pasando, pero necesitaba ese salto temporal.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo empezará con la trama como tal y también comenzarán las razones por las cuales está historia está en la categoría M.**_

 _ **Como siempre, acepto sus preguntas y demás. Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Lidya fuera!**_


	9. Pájaro de mal augurio

_**Buenas tardes a todos, aquí estoy después de dos milenios, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic. De verdad siento la tardanza, pero entre la vida y que estuve trabajando en otro proyecto (Isn't a matter que pueden ver en mi perfil) no había tenido tiempo de actualizar.**_

 _ **En fin, un fuerte abrazo y mención honorifica a Lailliet, Archer, S-CPHR, Sugeyvela y Coronadomontes por sus comentarios ¡Los quiero! Eso también va para cualquiera que haya agregado a favoritos o siguen esta historia, ustedes son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiéndola :3**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, les dejo con el capítulo.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Pájaro de mal augurio**_

Wirt cerró la puerta cuidadoso de no hacer ruido, todavía era algo temprano en la mañana y no quería molestar más a sus amigos. La noche anterior se habían quedado hasta muy tarde (o muy temprano, según se viera) platicando y comiendo pastel, y cuando por fin el sueño les había hecho retirarse a la cama era porque ya no podían decir una frase coherente ni para salvar sus vidas. El cansancio había sido tal que Bipper ni siquiera había llegado al cuarto en el ático y se había quedado a dormir con ellos; así que la noche anterior la había pasado con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama y con uno de sus amigos recargado en cada uno de sus costados.

Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo, tapándolo con una mano en vergüenza (de quién estando a mitad del bosque, no lo sabía). Esto estaba mal, no es que tuviera un problema en que ambos fueran hombres como él, no, ese no era el problema, para empezar no le gustaban los títulos, simplemente era que estaba confundiendo las cosas, eran amigos, _**amigos**_ , y en cualquier caso ¿quién en su sano juicio lo querría? Y no lo decía solo por su aspecto, su personalidad tampoco era la mejor: tartamudeaba, era propenso a preocuparse demasiado, se asustaba con facilidad, era torpe y era egoísta, lo suficiente para casi matar a su hermanito. No, de ninguna manera, no era alguien digno de que lo amaran.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, sus pasos cada vez más frenéticos.

Aun así quería que lo amaran. Bipper y Finn eran la luz de la nula existencia que creía que iba a llevar como la nueva Bestia y por mucho que hubiera intentado convencerse de que solo era un cariño muy grande por unos de los pocos amigos sinceros que había tenido en su vida, tuvo que admitir que la realidad es que se había enamorado de ellos, la cantidad de poemas que había escrito sobre ellos y su necesidad de hacerlos felices suficientes para convencerlo.

Se detuvo en seco, conteniendo las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

No debía sentirse así, ellos nunca le corresponderían, además Bipper posiblemente se iría pronto porque… porque había descubierto la formula.

Bien, descubrir era una palabra inadecuada: "terminar" era el término correcto, él solo había descubierto el último símbolo que faltaba. Y no se lo había dicho a Bipper, lo cual lo hacía sentir culpable y como la peor existencia sobre la Tierra, eran solo dos días desde que lo había descubierto, aun así debió habérselo dicho inmediatamente, pero tenía miedo, el trato se acababa entonces ¿Bipper se iría? ¿Finn lo seguiría o emprendería su propio camino? ¿Qué sería de él entonces? Tan egoísta como sonaba y le hacía sentir, no quería que lo abandonaran, no quería quedarse solo otra vez.

Apretó sus manos en puños.

Pero hoy se los diría, solo había querido disfrutar del aniversario de haberse conocido y poder darles un regalo. Había salido a caminar para preparar sus nervios y en cuanto volviera se los diría, dejaría que ellos decidieran si quería quedarse o irse.

Levantó la mirada, que había enterrado en el suelo, y por un instante vio unos ojos color chocolate muy conocidos. Al parpadear estos desaparecieron, pero estaba seguro: aquellos ojos pertenecían a Dipper.

No era muy seguido, empero, a veces sus ojos lo podían ver en su forma de espíritu; suponía que sus ojos de Bestia podían ver esa clase de cosas, no obstante, al no utilizar sus poderes demasiado estaban algo oxidados, si es que algo como la vista se podía oxidar.

Tal vez solo había sido una proyección suya. Estaba pensando en ellos después de todo, aunque ahora de verdad agradecía no haber dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta, al menos creía no haberlo hecho, oh dios, ¿Y si lo había oído todo? ¿Qué pensaría de él? Seguro que ahora le odiab-

Unos ruidos entre los arbustos lo sacaron de su ataque de pánico.

Se tensó un poco. Ciertamente las criaturas de Gravity Falls preferían mantenerse alejadas de ellos, así que probablemente solo era algún animal que se había cruzado por accidente con él, igualmente mantuvo todos su músculos preparados.

No esperaba ver salir de entre los bosques a una chica pelirroja, con la cara llena de pecas, perfil serio y un vestido azul que parecía datar de alguna época lejana; mucho menos que algo en su cara se le hiciera familiar. La muchacha lo miró con ojos llenos de horrorizada sorpresa, como no, solo podía imaginar lo horroroso que se veía para un ser humano normal.

-¿…Wirt?- balbuceó la pelirroja después de mirarlo unos momentos.

Su voz hizo que el corazón le subiera a la garganta. Conocía aquella voz, aun si la asociaba con un azulejo gruñón en lugar de una joven humana.

-¿Bea- Beatrice? Preguntó incrédulo.

-S- Sí, soy yo Wirt- respondió la muchacha con una expresión entre aliviada y asustada- Oh, pos dios, no puedo creer lo que te ha pasado, te ves- Beatrice se interrumpió a media frase.- Bueno, no importa, pronto estarás bien, en cuanto te vea el Señor Ford-

Beatrice se acercó un paso y él lo retrocedió en respuesta, algo en ese nombre prendía alarmas en su cabeza, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta por qué.

-¿Ford? No estarás hablando de Stanford Pines ¿verdad?- pregunto sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, recordaba muy bien lo que Bipper les había dicho con respecto al hombre, particularmente que haría cualquier cosa para vengarse de Bill.

-Sí, estoy hablando de él- la expresión de la pelirroja se volvió desconfiada y resentida- Acaso… ¿Acaso el demonio te dijo algo sobre él?

- _"Está hablando de Bill, sabe de Bill"_ \- pensó horrorizado- Beatrice ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Sé que Lo Desconocido es una especie de limbo, así que ¿cómo…?- preguntó en lugar de contestar.

-El Señor Ford me ayudo a salir, no es que me pueda alejar mucho, pero- la muchacha parecía un poco incomoda por el tema.- dijo que podía ayudarte a volver a ser humano, ¿no es genial? Ya no tendrás que tener este aspecto.

-¿A cambio de qué? ¿Qué quiere a cambio de volverme humano? " _Si es que semejante cosa es posible"_ \- interrogó cada vez más desconfiado, la oferta de volver a ser humano no le era nada tentadora, menos intuyendo lo que le iba a pedir.

-Solo un poco de ayuda, el Señor Ford quiere salvar a su sobrino, está poseído- le explicó Beatrice, parecía confundida porque su propuesta no hubiera sido recibida con brazos abiertos.- seguramente no lo sabes, pero-

-Poseído no es el termino- le cortó sintiendo una sensación fría sobre sus hombros, como manos gélidas, de fantasma, Dipper estaba con ellos.- Ford está equivocado, Bill no está obligando a Dipper a nada, comparte su cuerpo por propia voluntad.- informó un poco hosco.-Puedes decírselo.- de repente le asalto el pensamiento de que Ford podía estar dirigiéndose a la cabaña en ese instante, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Beatrice frunció el ceño, en una expresión rígida y autoritaria que le recordaba al azulejo que había conocido.

-¿Le crees a las explicaciones de un demonio? ¡Por favor, Wirt! ¡Ese demonio debe ser exorcizado igual que ese chico que no debería existir! ¡Son peligrosos!- exclamó la pelirroja con voz firme, casi sonaba a una orden.- ¡¿No ves que te están engañando?! ¡¿No has visto lo que le han hecho a sus mundos?!

-¿Chico que no debería existir? No… no estarás hablando de Finn ¿verdad?- algo en el fondo de su garganta comenzó a surgir y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gruñir, la idea de que le intentarán hacer algo a sus amigos era enervante.- Beatrice, ellos no son malos, solo… solo fueron víctimas de las circunstancias- intentó razonar con ella, después de todo eran amigos ¿no?- Admito que Bipper hizo algunas cosas malas, pero-

-¡Mató gente, Wirt!- replicó Beatrice.

-¡Lo sé! Pero he estado viviendo con ellos desde hace dos meses y no han hecho nada malo, solo necesitaban un lugar, solo necesitan un poco de comprensión, por favor, Beatrice, comprende- le rogó extendiendo una mano sin darse cuenta, no fue hasta que la pelirroja retrocedió viendo con horror su mano que se dio cuenta.- Danos una oportunidad.- insistió.

-No, Wirt, ellos no deberían existir, así como tú nunca debiste de convertirte en La Bestia- negó Beatrice.

-No porque no seamos lo que se supone que debimos les da derecho a destruirnos- estaba vez sí gruñó y hasta sintió un poco de satisfacción al ver el miedo en los ojos verdes de la chica- _No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mis amigos.-_ advirtió con voz profunda, muy parecida a la de La Bestia.

En ese instante cambió la dirección del viento y detectó un nuevo olor, alguien más se escondía en los arbustos, alguien del lado de Beatrice.

-Dipper, vete y avisa a los demás, revisen el sótano- dijo esperando que el chico le obedeciera.- Por favor, vete, voy a estar bien, vete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se quedó petrificado unos segundos en el aire. No quería dejar solo a Wirt, de verdad no quería, pero no sabía si Bill y Finn estaba bien, y aunque lo estuvieran, necesitaba avisarles cuanto antes, así podrían ayudar a Wirt.

-Lo siento- susurró aunque no le pudiera oír, sintiéndose infinitamente culpable por abandonarlo.

Tan solo se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando sonó un disparo. Tuvo que obligarse a avanzar, necesitaba avisar a los demás.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Y hasta ahí llega, perdón por dejarles en suspenso de esa manera, pero… bueno, mi inspiración no daba para escribir el resto wU**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios y cualquier reclamación en los comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Lidya fuera!**_


	10. Anuncio

Antes de que alguien se asuste: No, no voy a descontinuar este fic ¡De ninguna manera! Sin embargo, debo decirles que puede que por un muy largo periodo de tiempo no pueda actualizar, entre mi trabajo y otras cosas, bueno, no es que no pueda escribir, más bien no tengo tiempo de usar la computadora mucho, yo suelo escribir en cuaderno y luego pasarlo en Word, pero como están las cosas...

Por eso he decidido que la proxima vez que actualice sera para al menos terminar todo este arco que acabamos de empezar, lamento tener que dejarlos con la intriga de esta manera, pero lo prefiero a estar haciendolo cada cinco minutos ya que la historia se pone muy seria en este arco y- en fin, espero que todos puedan comprender mi desición.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora! En serio, cada vez que veo un comentario me suben las ganas de escribir y me emociono mucho, pero también me pone muy triste que me pregunten cuando voy a continuar la historia y no tener una respuesta :c Ojala y puedan tenerme paciencia y si no, pues no los culpo realmente.

¡Un abrazo y que a todos les vaya de maravilla hasta que nos volvamos a ver! :D


	11. Resumen y Escena Final

_**Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a cualquiera que este leyendo esto. De antemano piso disculpas por todo el tiempo que he tardado en traer esto y que al final no haya sido lo que les prometí, lamentablemente en este instante no estoy en condiciones de escribir esta historia como se merece y dudo que lo vuelva a estar, por diversas razones con las que no les voy a aburrir.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me esperaron y que dejaron un comentario ¡Los quiero mucho a todos! Tal vez no haya respondido a la mayoría, pero créanme cuando digo que los leí todos y me alegraron el día.**_

 _ **A las personas que no fueron tan amables con sus comentarios, bueno, supongo que tenía razón y no: no terminé la historia como debería, pero tampoco los deje sin saber.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, pasemos a lo que será el resumen de lo que tenía planeado para esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

Como recordaran, al final del último capitulo que escribí, el grupo se dividió. Por su parte Dipper se apresuró a regresar con Bill y Finn y les explicó la situación. Asustados y sin saber que otra cosa hacer, bajaron al cuarto donde el demonio y el gemelo Pines mantienen su investigación, reparando casi inmediatamente en la fórmula ya terminada. Bipper se da cuenta de lo que Wirt quiere es que se vayan sin él, por supuesto, a los restantes miembros de los Band End no les agrada esto.

En otra parte, Wirt se despierta en lo que parecen los Bosques de lo Desconocido, deduciendo que es alguna especie de sueño cuando ve que lleva su linterna en la mano (la cual había dejado en la cabaña), además de que no coincidía con sus últimos recuerdos: detrás de Beatrice había aparecido una chica pelinegra que olía a cosas antiguas y le había apuntado con un arma extraña; él había intentado huir y la pelinegra no había dudado en dispararle, arrancándole un cuerno de tajo y luego una segunda vez, que, aunque no le dejó heridas físicas, le hizo sentir como si una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo hubiera recorrido. Lo último que recordaba era haberse desmayado.

Por lo cual aquello tenía que ser su subconsciente, lo que se vio confirmado cuando la voz de La Bestia comenzó a hablarle, burlándose de él y diciéndole como carecía del poder para proteger a los que quería. El ambiente se ponía cada vez más oscuro, hasta que la única luz fue la de la linterna y Wirt siente, más que ve, ramas enredándose en sus piernas, intentando inmovilizarlo.

A pesar de su miedo inicial, Wirt se sobrepone y le ordena a las ramas que lo dejen, las cuales le obedecen. Así es como Wirt encuentra el último vestigio consciente de la antigua Bestia en su mente (un árbol putrefacto y corroído) y lo quema, volviéndose la nueva Bestia en su totalidad.

Después de eso encuentra una salida de ahí y se da cuenta de que el "bosque" sólo es una habitación en su Mindscape (que tiene forma de una biblioteca) y se le ocurre una idea.

En ese instante recupera la consciencia, encontrándose en una jaula en una especie de laboratorio y con Beatrice y otra niña, a la cual reconoce como Mabel, por el parecido que tiene con Dipper. Mantiene una pequeña conversación con Beatrice, en la que finge que repentinamente entiende el punto de vista de Ford y que quiere ayudarlos.

Beatrice está encantada y va a buscar a Ford junto con Mabel, aunque la gemela de Pines le mira con más duda, como no creyéndole del todo.

Ya solo, Wirt, comienza a recitar el hechizo de invocación de Bill, esperando que el demonio lo escuche.

De vuelta con los otros, ellos están planeando un ataque al grupo de Ford, pues se niegan a dejar a Wirt. Sin embargo, en ese instante que Bill siente el llamado de Wirt y va a su Mindscape. La semi-Bestia le pregunta que si caso romper la barrera le permitirá recuperar todos sus poderes; Bill le explica que eso solo le permitiría salir de Gravity Falls, pero que él sigue sin estar del todo en esta dimensión, que para recuperar sus poderes tendría que haber un contacto directo entre el Reino de las Pesadillas y esta dimensión.

Wirt pregunta que como se puede dar eso y el demonio le habla a más detalle del portal que hizo que Ford Construyera. La semi-Bestia entonces inquiere que si acaso Ford podría tener otro portal (de alguna manera debía haber vuelto); Bill dice que lo más probable es que lo hubiera cerrado, pero también que haya habido una fuga, pues el viaje debió ser muy inestable sin el uso del portal y que Ford debía estar resguardándola muy bien.

Con esto confirmado, Wirt le explica que quiere hacerse pasar como el aliado de Ford para buscar la fuga y romperla, con los poderes de Bill al protegerse (o en todo caso pelear) debería ser mucho más fácil.

A Bill esto no le gusta nada y le señala a Wirt que Ford va a enterarse del engaño de inmediato y sólo va a conseguir que lo mate. "Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda" le dice Wirt y le explica como quiere que selle todas sus memorias de ellos en el cuarto del "Bosque", donde están todos los instintos y poderes que adquirió volviéndose la Bestia. Aunque él no lo recuerde, si todos sus instintos están encaminados a protegerlos (es decir, conseguir la fuga y romperla) lo va a hacer inconscientemente y Ford no va a sospechar nada.

Aunque Bill puede a ver la lógica e inteligencia del plan, no quiere poner en riesgo a Wirt y se niega a llevarlo a cabo. No es hasta que Wirt le suplica y le explica que él no quiere ponerlos en riesgo a ELLOS, por la violencia con la que lo han tratado sabe que Ford no va a dudar en matarlos, en especial a Bill.

El demonio por fin claudica y hace lo que le pide. "No va a ser un proceso agradable" le dice.

Y, efectivamente, cuando Ford llega a la sala donde tenía encerrado a Wirt, lo encuentra dando alaridos y agarrándose la cabeza, creando la impresión de que Bill lo había atacado mentalmente por haberlos traicionado.

A partir de aquí se vuelve un cambio de perspectiva constante entre Wirt, quien se vuelve el ayudante de Ford, amiga de Mabel y que tiene constantes olas de emociones que no entiende (como su desagrado de Beatrice y las temporadas en que se siente terriblemente triste sin razón aparente), y Bipper y Finn, quienes se mueven constantemente para que Ford no pueda encontrarlos.

En estos viajes pensaba agregar personajes de otras series como Danny Fenton, Timmy Turner, Norman Babcock, Kubo, Tom, pero siendo la más importante Coraline, ya que los chicos van a dar a lo que una vez fue "El Palacio Rosa" y se encuentran con La Otra Madre/Beldam, quien les engatusa con copias falsas de sus respectivas familias y hasta un Wirt falso que actúa como ellos quieren.

En el Bad End que creé para Coraline, ella hace el trato con Beldam a medias, por lo que tiene un ojo normal y otro de botón, y la bruja la ha mantenido encerrada en el cuarto detrás del espejo. Cuando los chicos llegan intenta pedirles ayuda sin éxito, hasta que Finn (quien comenzaba a ver mal al Otro Wirt, ya que el encanto de el real era que los cuidaba y evitaba que hicieran locuras, no que dejara que hicieran lo que quisieran) la encuentra y, posteriormente, la ayuda a escapar.

Entre los dos, con una ayudadita final de Bipper, derrotan a Beldam y Coraline se une a sus viajes 8iniciando su eterna amistad amor-odio con Bipper).

También me hubiera gustado escribir un capítulo en que Finn, Bipper y Coraline acabaran en Massachusetts y conocieran a Greg y a Sara, haciendo la promesa de llevar a Wirt algún día.

Finalmente, después de más de dos años de idas y venidas, persecuciones y muchos sentimientos, llegaría el día en que Ford le tuviera suficiente confianza a Wirt para hablarle de la fuga y de cómo planea conseguir un pegamento extraterrestre para sellarla permanentemente. Esto llevaría a una misión parecida a la que se vio en Gravity Falls, sólo que serían Ford, Mabel y Wirt los que se sorprenderían e irían con más facilidad, ya que los poderes de Wirt ayudarían mucho.

Wirt comenzaría a sentirse bastante ansioso entre más tiempo pasara cerca de la fuga y sus recuerdos regresarían paulatinamente. Sin embargo, Ford no le da a Wirt la fuga para repararla, sino a Mabel; ella duda un momento, ya que habría visto de cerca los cambios emocionales de Wirt y como él, Bipper y Finn han actuado las pocas veces que han estado a punto de atraparlos, y decide arriesgarse: Le dice a Ford, en su tono siempre alegre, que le de el honor de reparar la fuga a Wirt y, cuando éste da el permiso, en lugar de dársela se la lanza, y la Semi-Bestia simplemente deja que se estrelle en el suelo.

El cambio lo siente Bill enseguida, dejando el cuerpo de Dipper para poder tomar una forma física al pasar a través de la fuga.

Ford estaría furioso y horrorizado, pero Wirt se encargaría de protegerse a sí mismo y a Mabel cuando les apunta con un arma, en cuanto Bill llega se encargaría de desintegrar su arma, dejándolo indefenso, y de abrir un pequeño portal para que Finn, Dipper y Coraline puedan ir con ellos.

Ford estaría dispuesto a pelear con uñas y dientes, creyendo que aquel es el punto en que Bill trae el Weirdmaggedon, empero, en su lugar tiene un plan menos violento, pero más efectivo:

Dipper saca un diario propio, en el que ha ido documentando sus viajes, así como ha desarrollado un hechizo para poner otra barrera en Gravity Falls, una que impediría que cualquiera con intenciones agresivas hacia ellos pueda entrar en le pueblo. Con esto los chicos han conseguido un lugar seguro y una forma de defenderse.

/Escena Final/

Finn estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar a gritarle a Wirt, porque habían sido más de DOS jodidos años sin verle, y Dipper estaba tentado a hacerle segunda, sin embargo, cualquier idea de ello salió volando de sus cabezas cuando fueron apresados en un fuerte abrazo.

Las manos de Wirt se aferraban a la espalda de sus camisas cómo si temiera que fueran a desaparecer en cualquier instante.

-Me alegro tanto de volver a verlos- susurró el de ojos multicolor con la voz cargada de emoción- c-comenzaba a temer que j-jamás volvería a hacerlo.

-Oh, Wirt…-dijo Dipper bajito, mientras él y el joven Mertens regresaban el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Pero no llores, Ojos de Luz, que ya está todo bien- le dijo Finn intentando aligerar el ambiente, al ver las lágrimas que a amenazaban caer de los ojos del más alto.

-P-perdón, soy un poco emocional- se disculpó Wirt, sonrojándose un poco- Oh, cierto- el rojo de su cara se profundizó, pero su voz era segura- Los amo- les dijo con una sonrisa llena de afecto.

El joven Mertens y el gemelo Pines se pusieron como tomates y comenzaron a balbucear hasta que pudieron soltar un: "¡P-Pues nosotros a ti!"

Wirt rio, hacía quien sabe cuanto que no reía con tanta libertad, y se inclinó (aunque no tanto como hacía dos años, Dipper y Finn habían crecido mucho en aquel tiempo) para dejar un beso en la cara de ambos jóvenes, ganándose más murmullos avergonzados.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- exclamó Bill flotando alrededor de la cabeza de Wirt- ¡¿Qué acaso no hay beso para el demonio?!- interrogó en tono exageradamente ofendido.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Wirt lo jaló de una de sus pequeñas manos negras y lo besó por debajo de su ojo, donde suponía estaba su mejilla.

-¿Contento?- inquirió la Semi-Bestia divertida, a pesar de que sus mejillas ardían.

Bill no contestó, poniéndose de un tono oscuro de rosa y murmurando maldiciones mientras se escondía detrás de la cabeza de Finn.

Coraline estalló en carcajadas al ver la reacción del demonio; por su parte, Mabel ya no pudo aguantar más y corrió a taclear a su hermano con un abrazo.

Aquel fue el primer momento en que pudieron decir: "Estamos en casa".

/FIN/

Espero que este resumen y escena final les haya gustado y me perdonen por no haber escrito esta historia como se merecía, pero, como ya dije, por diversas razones ya no soy capaz de seguirla, sin embargo, no quería dejarlos con la intriga y todos ustedes se merecían una conclusión uwu

En este momento estoy trabajando en una historia original con la que quiero participar en un concurso, si alguien muestra interés en leerla la postearé por aquí, si no los veré cuando vuelva a meterme en algún fandom :3

Cualquier comentario, pregunta o algo más es bienvenido.

Sin más que agregar ¡Nos vemos! ¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
